the girl next door
by mangagakaz
Summary: Oh no not another highschool story line! This school has all the high school drama,from love,football games, prom,and tragedy.YS and alot of other kh couples.
1. Default Chapter

Yes everyone this is the great mangagakaz!! (dun dun dunnnn!!!!) This is my fourth story  
  
(yay!) and there will be plenty more!!!! But let me get some stuff straight before I start the story. Yuffie and Aerith are sisters. Ok so everyone knows. Also Leon, Cloud, and Sora are brothers. Also there is a lot of couples in this story so you are might see some of your favorite couples some where in the story. Oh yeah the main couples are Yuffie/Squall, Aerith/Cloud, and Riku/oc. So lets get this story started!  
  
.  
  
In the yard of a fairly modern house the two of the strife brothers tossed a football around. The older brother Leon sat on the porch reading his newest issue of "body builder", he didn't notice Sora throw the football his way. Sora laughed as the ball bounced off Leons head. "Very funny Sora," he jumped off the porch trying to catch his brother. Cloud rolled his eyes then his eyes caught something else. "Hey Leon someone's moving into Old man Jenkins house."  
A moving van parked at the house right beside theirs, a pretty girl with long brown hair hopped out the van. She unlocked the back doors and began to unload boxes. Cloud grinned, "man she's hot!" the girl wore a pink tank top and extremely short shorts. She waved at them before flashing them while picking up a box and heading inside the yellow house.  
Leon looked back at the van to see a small girl with short black hair crawl out the side. She walked to the side of the van, pushing her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose she glanced around the neighborhood.  
Her baggy jeans hung on her narrow hips and her green tank top showed off her belly button ring. She leaned on the van sliding her flip flops on her feet. Finally she noticed she was being watched. She stared back at them for a while till a big smile lit her face. She waltzed near them wearing a sly grin on her face. Sora backed up when she jumped infront of him. "Don't be shy now," she took off her glasses revealing her indigo eyes.  
She threw her hand out signaling him to take it, "I'm Yuffie and you are?" Sora conitued to stare at her, he took her hand and grinned back at her. Cloud smirked and made his move. "I'm Cloud please to meet you!" He knocked Sora to the side and held Yuffies hands with both of his. Leon smirked and hustled to the side to help Sora out the flower pot he fell in.  
"This is Sora and the big guys Leon." Yuffie looked from Sora to Cloud and slowly she met the gaze of Leon. A twinkle felled her eyes, she walked towards him holding out her hand.  
"Oufff," she tumbled over a twig. 'Why me,' she looked down at Leons boots, her chin buried itself in the dirt. "Umm, are you ok?" He yanked her from the dirt arching one eyebrow. "Yeah, ha-ha."  
"Well, I have to go help my sister, she dusted herself off and ran to the house. Cloud chuckled, "I think she likes you man." Leon shrugged weaving his hand through his russet hair. "I thinks she's cute whadda about you Sora?"  
  
"She's ok, I think she has something for Leon though."  
  
"Yeah she likes him."  
  
Leon didn't want her to like him, she was just getting her feeling hurt if she liked him. "Lets go inside I'm pooped and we got school tomorrow," Sora raced Cloud in the house. Leon took one last look at Yuffies house and shook his head.  
  
  
  
Yes I know, this was a short chapter but hey it's the intro! More drama and romance will come in later chapters, trust me this story gets way better. So review and check out my other fanfics. 


	2. Welcome to Kerry High

Yah! Chapter two!!!! I know the first chapter was boring but now this is where the story heats up! Enjoy!!! -   
  
"Sora, cloud breakfasts ready!!" Leon slapped pieces of toast on empty plates. "Sora, Cloud get down here..." Sora stumbled down the stairs pulling at his over sized shirt. "Mornin," he pushed a whole piece of toast in his mouth. "Cloud get your lazy..." "I'm coming!" He stumbled down the stairs trying to tie his shoes, he looked like a preppy boy but more laid back.  
"I'm riding with Aerith anyways." He plopped in a chair running his hands through his spiky gelled hair, "the schools sexist stud is ready." "Eat up stud!" Sora flung a piece of toast up his overly confident brothers nose.  
  
"Hey! Hey stop that," Leon popped his brothers across their heads. "Why can't you two ever grow up!" He sighed and picked up his keys.  
  
  
  
"Aerith where's my shirt!!" Yuffie scrambled around her room pulling up her khaki kaphris. "Hurry up Yuff! Can't you ever be ready!" Aerith glared at her sister. Yuffie yanked a navy tank top out of her drawer, "Aha! Yeah there you are!" "Yuff..." Aerith was interrupted by the doorbell. She hurried downstairs fixing her pink shirt and bow. "Oh Cloud come in, come in." He grinned and stepped in glancing around. "Aerith!!" Yuffie ran downstairs but stopped when she saw Aerith and Cloud eating each others faces.  
"Oh..Hi," Cloud waved but she chose to ignore him.  
  
"You didn't tell me your boyfriend was coming."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend, thank you," Aerith blushed.  
  
"Whatever," Yuffie grabbed her bag and left.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
There he was Squall Leon hart but his friends called him Leon. He was caption of the football team and every girl in the school wanted him. He walked through Kerry High school ( as you can tell I couldn't think of a name for the school. --; ) with his head down low ignoring the lustful gazes of girls. "Yo bro, seen Cloud?" sora scanned the hallway. "I'm right here." His arm was around Miss. Mini (becauze of her skirt) and his teeth looked like they were going to fall out his mouth. Yuffie stepped from behind them rolling her eyes. "Hi ya Yuffie," Sora waved at her.  
"Oh hey Sora!" She waltzed toward him grinning, "you can help me with my schedule?" He glanced at the schedule, "you got class with Squall first."  
  
"I told you to call me Leon."  
  
"SOOORRRYYY!!" Sora rolled his eyes and gave her back her schedule. She smiled at herself she actually had a class with Squall or Leon what ever his name was.  
  
  
  
'Journalism, oh goodie,' Yuffie sat behind Leon and stared at the back of his head. He was talking to some girl in baby blue. They looked deep in conversation, 'must be his girlfriend.' "Hey can I sit here?" yuffie looked up at light skinned black girl with long straight brown hair. "Sure," she moved her stuff for the girl. "I'm Nida."  
  
"I'm Yuffie, I really don't know why I signed up for this class."  
  
"Me neither. There's so me seniors in this class!"  
  
"Yeah seniors," Yuffie looked at Leon and signed. "Oh you like Mr. Hottie Leon, the caption of the football team!" Nida was whispering so loud that Leon glanced back there. "Please tell me he didn't hear you," Yuffie prayed. "Yuffie, Nida is there something you would like to share with the class," the teacher pushed her glasses up her pointy nose and glared at them. "On Mrs.Gandoff." "Good! Both of you go out the classroom and wait for me." They trudged out the class glaring at Mrs.Gandoff.  
  
"Don't worry about her, she'll probably forget about us, like she always does," Nida sat on the floor tugging at her jean jacket. "So? You like Leon huh?" Yuffie blushed and sat down too," yeah."  
  
"Well he doesn't have a girlfriend, but his ex is that girl in the tight clothes, Rinoa. She's a total bitch," she furrowed her eyebrows, "it's best to stay away from her and her friend Tifa they think they rule the school."  
"Yuffie whatcha doing," Sora walked over followed by a boy with silver hair and a muscular build. Sora noticed her staring at his friend, "Oh this is Riku." Nida smiled at Riku, it was like stars were floating in her eyes. "Me and Riku were going to the football stadium."  
"Skipping huh.....Lets go Yuffie." She bit her bottom lip, "ok we better not get caught."  
  
  
  
Behind the school a average sized football stadium. The group of friends climbed the stairs covered with leaves. "I can't wait for Fridays game," Sora inhaled the crisp air, "I smell a victory." Riku shook his head, "you're only saying that cause your brothers are playing." "My brothers are going to win us the championship." Riku muttered something that sound like "sure."  
"So Sora are you going with Kairi this year," Riku asked. "No he isn't because.." Nida clamped her hand over her mouth. "Because what?" Sora arched an eyebrow. "Because her friend Selphie likes you," Riku answered. "RIKU!!!" Nida pushed him down a step.  
  
Sora went out with Kairi last year and it wasn't that good between them.  
  
(/flashback /)  
  
"Wasn't the mall perfect for our date?" Kairi clung to his skinny arm. "Yeah," he said sarcastically. The only reason she wanted to go to come to the mall was so he could buy her stuff she didn't need. "I want to go to that store," she pointed to a store with girly clothes and stuff animals, Girly Girl Corner.  
  
"Whatever you want honey square, "he muttered and followed her into the store. She immediately picked up a bunch of mini skirts and ignored Sora. "Hey sora," Selphie was at the check out smiling at him. "You work here?" "Yeah, I get a discount too!"  
  
"I'm I interrupting something," Kairi dropped a ton of clothes on the checkout and planted a kiss on Soras cheek. "Will that be all," selphie rolled her eyes. "Yes," Kairi glared at her," you're that girl whose jealous of us!" Cat fight alert!! Cat fight alert!!  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"You heard me you're jealous of me and Sora!!" She took his arm and stuck her nose high in the air. Selphie ignored her, "this will be $70.65, who's paying? Let me guess, Sora is."  
  
"Sora loves me and that's why he's paying!"  
  
"Gold digger," Selphie whispered.  
  
"What was that?!" Kairi hissed.  
  
"Actually Kairi I'm not paying for this," Sora let go of her arm, stepping away from the bewildered girl. "FINE!! SORA IT'S OVER!!!" She stomped out the store. He looked at selphie who was blushing, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get her rallied up."  
  
"It's ok we always fight and I always have to pay for her stuff. It's about time we broke up!" Selphie inched forward and kissed sora on the cheek. "Yes it's about time!"  
  
( end of flashback)  
  
"Sora the first bell just rung come on," Nida pushed down the stadium steps. "Aw man we're going to be late," yuffie rubbed her temples.  
  
  
  
"Leon have you seen Yuffie?" Aerith asked. "Yeah, she had got kicked out of class." "That is so like her always..." Yuffie poked her head from under leons arm, "getting in trouble?" "Yuffie you need to stop acting up!" Aertih scolded at her like she was a little kid. "Blah, Blah Blah! I need to get to gym and if you keep yelling at me I'll never make it there! So if you excuse me," she sped down the half empty hallway. "So where are you off to Leon," Aerith asked him. "Gym."  
  
  
  
"Nida I hate these gym outfits!" Yuffie pulled at her tight shorts and clingy gym shirt. "Oh come on! It's not that bad, the class will be worse." "Nida!!" A girl with bright green eyes and brown hair that was flipped out in an unusual style stood infront of them. "This is Selphie, and this is Yuffie," Nida introduced the girls. "Oh you're the girl Sora was talking about?" Selphie smiled at her. "Well lets go," Nida pushed through the never ending crowds of changing girls.  
"Ewww, it smells like toe jam in here!" Selphie pinched her nose. "Bring back the good memories huh?" nida glanced around the gym, "Man everyone's here! Riku, sora, cloud, leon, and the bitch squad."  
  
Selphie chuckled, "Nida!" "Hey, I'm just telling the truth." The bitch squad as Nida like to call it, was Rinoa, Tifa, and kairi. They made their way towards Yuffies group with nasty grins on their faces. "Ok, everybody glare," Nida rolled her hazel eyes.  
  
"Oh, you're the new girl, yes?" Rinoa batted her long eyelashes at Yuffie and ignored the glares she was receiving from the other girls. "Why are you hanging out with theses losers," Tifa spat those words at them. Nida lunged forward looking like she gonna knock someone out, "last time I checked we're just as popular as you guys!"  
  
Rinoa was getting irritated, "your sister was a lot nicer. What was her name again?" Tifa smacked her gum viciously, "Her name was Aerith and she is messing around with my Cloud." Yuffie arch an eyebrow, "I'll be sure to tell her that." "Enough socializing, today we're playing baseball. Upperclassmen against underclassmen!" The smelly gym teacher guided them to the baseball field. "Hey guys," Sora trampled through the girls, Riku sighed, "sora will you calm down." Selphie smiled at him but stopped when Kairi stepped beside him. Nida could see her friend becoming jealous, "I think you're up to bat." Kairi pouted and dragged the bat up to the plate.  
  
Cloud was the pitcher, and glanced at Leon at first base. "Ok let do this, I hope you don't break a nail Kairi," he laughed and signaled the umpire.  
  
If you didn't expect it or not Kairi struck out. It was Nidas turn to bat. "Nida, why didn't you call me," Cloud gave her puppy eyes. "Whatever Cloud, just swing the bat," she smiled. The Nidas groupies cheered for her as she ran past first to second base. Yuffie was up and she nervously looked around. She hit the ball and ran to first base right into Leons hard body. "Oh sorry," she blushed and took a step back on the base. "It's ok," he turned around living Yuffie to gawk at his firm butt. She sent Nida a v-sign.   
  
Later in locker room  
  
Yuffie peeled the sweaty shirt off her sweaty body, 'gym wasn't that bad.' "Yuffie do you know where Nida went?" Selphie said taking off her sweaty clothes. "She had to bring in the equipment."  
  
  
  
"Riku I'll carry the gloves, you carry the bases and Kairi why are you here again?" Nida pulled the bag of gloves and glanced at Riku from the side of her eye. Kairi wore an evil grin on her face, "so Riku are you picking me up at six?" "Yeah," Riku glanced at Nida. Her mouth was on the ground, how could she have been so stupid. She didn't know Riku liked Kairi.  
'I can't believe he likes that gold digger....'  
  
  
  
I can't write any more....oh well. I really don't like this chapter anymore. But the next chapter will be better and have more Yuffie and Squall. Review! 


	3. Plan A

Yatta!! Chapter 3!! And many more to go!!!!  
  
Lunchroom  
  
"Here's where we sit Yuffie," Selphie threw her tray on the table where a whole bunch of girls sat. "Hey everybody! This is yuffie she's new here!" The whole table smiled at her and waved. "Oh here comes Nida, but she doesn't look so good," Selphie looked concerned. Nida sat next to yuffie throwing her paper bag on the table, "guess what! Kairi asked Riku out!" Yuffie bit her carrot in half, "What!! Riku and Kairi?"  
  
"Yeah I thought.." Nida stopped talking and glared at the table across the room. "Hey isn't that your sister?" Selphie poked to Aerith, she was in deep conversation with Tifa.  
  
  
  
"Cloud is such a playa, he only wants one thing from a girl," Aerith listened to every poisoning word Tifa said. "Is he really a sexaholic?" Aerith glanced across the lunchroom at him. He waved at her, she bit her lip and waved back. "Remember what I said, I don't want you to get hurt. But I have to go." Tifa left, smiling at herself.  
  
"Aerith?" Yuffie pulled her away from the bitch squads table. "yuff?!" Yuffie whispered, "they don't like you Aerith!" Aerith smirked," these are my friends." Once again Aertih wasn't listening to her, but she would learn. "Fine don't listen to me!" She stomped away. Why was Aerith so worried about impressing people that's what got her hurt last time.  
  
  
  
(a/n: I'm skipping yuffies last two classes. So now it after school that same day.)  
  
Yuffie laid sprawled on her bed, school was ok but she couldn't get Squall Leon hart off her mind. It was like her owned her soul. "Psssssttt! Yuffie!" She turned her head towards the window that so happens to have a clear view into Squalls room. Soras head appeared.  
  
"Sora what are you doing outside my window?!" She pulled him in. "We have to stop Riku!!" He grabbed her shoulders. "Why?" He sighed, pouncing on her large green bed, "Because you know Nida likes him."  
  
"She shrugged her shoulders, "so what do we do?" She didn't like that look on his face. "We're going to ruin the date!!!" "Whatda ya mean "we"?!" "Come on Yuff," Selphie crawled through the window. "Selphie?! Why is everyone breaking in my house?!" Selphie joined Sora on the bed," Forget all that, we have to help Nida!" selphie tosses three pairs of sunglasses on the bed. "So why do you two need my help?" she eyed them.  
"Well, I can't take Leons car, and Selphie can't take her moms car so..." Yuffie sighed, "so you want me to take Aeriths jeep?" They nodded. "Ok for Nida."  
  
Ding Dong! Riku glanced at his watch, he was twenty minutes late. "Hey Riku," kairi closed the door behind her and allowed him to stare at her. She wore a pink and white striped tank top and a jean mini skirt.  
  
""Oh is that a limo?" He nodded and opened the door for her. "To the movies James."  
  
"So you're Soras best friend right?"  
  
"Yeah what about it ?"  
  
""What did he say about me after we broke up?"  
  
"He said you were just using him."  
  
"That's not true I loved sora," she looked like she was about to cry. 'Sure she wasn't using him. So why didn't Sora ever have money,' he glared at her but calmed down. This was his date nothing was going to ruin it, or so he thought.  
  
  
  
"Yuffie turn off the lights!"  
  
"Sora why do we have to park down here anyways!"  
  
"Here Yuff," Selphie tossed her a black shirt and hat. "What's this for?" Sora yanked it over his head," it's a disguise."  
  
"Right," she muttered and put the shirt on. "So what movie are we going to see Sora?" selphie cocked her head to the side. "Parry Hotter." Selphie giggled, "Harry Potter!" Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Come on you guys."   
  
After Riku paid for them to get, he had to buy Kairi gummy bears, a large tub of popcorn and a large soda. "Do want anything else?" She sipped her soda and waved at a group of guys walking by, "nope. Hey the movies about to start!"  
  
They sat in the middle of the theater, three rows behind them yuffie and the others sat. "Pst, there they are," Selphie whispered. "Pst Riku!!" Yuffie watched the movie and was becoming irritated by Soras stupidity, "sora he can't hear you!"  
  
Sora tossed popcorn at them hoping to gain Rikus attention. "Sora I am eating this," Yuffie pulled her popcorn out of his grasp. He pouted and started throwing Selphies popcorn instead.  
  
"Who's throwing popcorn at us!!" Kairi whined. "Lets just go," Riku was getting tired of her whining besides none of the popcorn was hitting him. (Sora has bad aim!)  
  
  
  
La café  
  
"This café is wonderful," kairi sipped on her mocha latté and admired how rich he was. 'Yep she's money hungry," he made a mental note of that. "Sir may we talk to you," Riku stared at the chef who dared to interrupt his lousy date. Kairi didn't look up from her fancy food, not even to notice Riku pushed to the side.  
  
"Riku it's me, Sora!" Sora took off his fake mustache and hat. "Sora! What are you doing here!!" Selphie appeared out of no where, "To stop this date!"  
  
  
  
Yuffie sat in her sisters pink jeep, watching the events going on in the café. It was funny how bad Sora and Selphie didn't want Riku to go with Kairi. Then she remembered how sad Nida looked when she found out Riku was going on a date.  
"Yuffie whatcha doing here," she almost screamed when she saw Nida poke her head in the window. "Nida?!" "Are you ok? Who ya waiting for?" Yuffie glanced at the café window, "um.. No one."  
Nida looked at window, "What the!  
  
  
  
"Sora!! Selphie!! What the hell are you to doing!!" The whole restaurant glared at Nida. She rushed over to Riku grabbing his cheeks, "don't listen to a word they say! Well, except for the parts about Kairi." Selphie and sora snickered.  
Kairi glared at nida, maybe it was because Nida looked like she was about to kiss Riku, "RIKU?!" He pushed away from Nida, "It's not what you think!" "Take me home right now!! This has been the worse date ever!!" She stormed out the café with riku right behind her.  
  
"Ok... maybe we should try plan b," Sora chuckled. BOP!! "OWWW, what was that for!!!" Nida only shook her head," Yuffie can I have a ride home." "Yeah sure."  
  
...................................................  
  
They all rode home in silence, no one talked about what had happened. "Why did you guys do that? Now he hates me!" Nida pressed her head against the window. "Awww come on, I'll talk to him tomorrow," Sora poked the top of his nose. 'It's time for my master plan.'  
  
  
  
Yatta!! Another chapter! Please review and check out some of my other stories. Pwease!! 


	4. The leonharts house

Attention cats and dogs I have now posted chapter 4 YATTA!!!!!! Too bad I only got one review. : ( Oh well this is a good story so I'm gonna keep writing !!!!  
  
  
  
It was the weekend, finally Yuffie was tried of Kerry high. Kairi and Tifa didn't like her and Rinoa still wanted her to join the bitch squad. "Yuffie you got a visitor, "Aeriths voice echoed through the house. She walked downstairs, 'who could that be....'  
  
Nida sat in the living room twiddling her thumbs. "Hey Nida whatcha doing here?"  
  
"I heard you lived in Soras neighborhood, so I thought I'd come by."  
  
"Well lets get going."  
  
"Huh, I thought we'd hang over here?"  
  
"Nah, Clouds coming over and that means one thing. Big make out session," Yuffie grabbed her light jacket. Nida followed her out the door, "so where are we going?" Yuffie crossed into the other yard, "to Soras house."  
  
....................................................  
  
--Soras house---  
  
"Hey Leon, I'm going to Aeriths house," Cloud bounced out the door nearly knocking Yuffie down. "Watch it," she barked. "Oh hey Yuffie and who is this.... Nida?!" She stepped into the blue decorated house, "I was in the neighborhood." (Cloud leaves)  
  
On the couch Sora sat with a PS2 controller jammed in his hand. He looked like he was in some kind of daze. And they could see why, Cloud and him were playing Soul Caluibur and he lost 0 to 60. "Hey Sora!!" Yuffie waved her hand infront of his blank face. "Hmmm," Nida eyed a fly swatter on the ground.  
SWAT! "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!!" Soras face was red and looked like a waffle. 'You weren't answering so I had to take some action," she winked and elbowed Yuffie.  
  
"Sora is that you making all that noise," it was too good to be true, Leon stepped down the steps shirtless, his tan muscles glimmered in the light. "I was....hey um....you look," Yuffie couldn't stop herself from babbling.  
"Uh hi? What's wrong with her?" Leon pulled a shirt on. Once again she had succeeded in embarrassing herself infront of him. "I think your muscles hypnotized her," Sora snorted. "Shut up," Nida hissed. "Hey it's not my fault she's gawking at my brother. And it's not my fault she likes him."  
The last thing she saw was the ceiling before she blacked out.  
  
  
  
--Yuffie pov--  
  
I laid on a large queen size bed. At first I didn't know I was doing there, it wasn't my room. Weights were shattered across the room and the pale blue walls had on posters. Then it hit me, I had blacked out after seeing Squalls sexy body. I guess the heat had gotten to my head. "Nida?" I called out. "She's downstairs," I looked at the desk and there he was, Squall.  
  
  
  
"I'm in your .....room," she was talking above a whisper. "Yeah, you fainted," she blushed, she was in his room, on his bed. Then she remembered what Sora said. She looked out the window, "Hey your room is right across from mines." Her blinds were open as usual, and her green room was in full view. She hardly closed her blinds so that meant all times she had been changing......  
"Are you ok? Your face is turning red," he touched her forehead. "I'm fine... hee-hee," she got off the bed escaping the room.  
  
......................................................  
  
"Yuffie over here," down the hall a room door was wide open. She walked into the bright red room, the red was enough to blind her, "Yep this is Soras room." Sora sat on his bed in between crumbled paper, "Oh yuffie you're up." "Oh yes I am!!" She stalked closer to him." "Why are you looking at me like that? AIEEEEEE!!!!!!"  
Nida tried to pull Yuffie off Sora, "murdering Sora isn't the answer!" "I'm sorry!! I'm sorry it just slipped out!" Yuffie let go of his neck and counted to ten, "Fine...I forgive you." "Good because we need you for the next plan."  
  
  
  
Cloud glanced around the cream decorated room, the huge flat screen tv played a romantic movie and the flower girl that was watching it was missing. 'How long does it take to use the bathroom,' she had been gone for twenty minutes.  
"Cloud," she sang, "come up here please." He walked up the stairs seeing her bedroom door was cracked open. "Cloud come in," she say but more seductively. "Aerith are you sure about this, "he didn't want to rush into this relationship like the last.  
  
"Yes I'm sure," he opened the door but she was no where in sight. "I'm in here," he followed her voice. Her shoes were thrown outside the bathroom door, along with her jeans. He sighed and puled out his wallet. Inside was a condom, he hesitated before plucking it out. He plunged into the door and stepped right into something wet.  
"It's about time Cloud," she leaned over a overflowing toilet, "I need your help plunging this toilet!" Cloud felt a sweatdrop on the side of his head, he dropped the condom, 'I wasn't in the mood anyway."  
  
(a/n) Hee-hee that was funny. This chapter was going to be very long but I decided to cut it down to the right size. CHOP CHOP!!!! Stay tune for the next chapter – Leons story!!! But for right now REVIEW PWEASE!!!!! 


	5. Leons story

Yaaa!! Chapter 5!1 I want to thank my one and ONLY reviewer – crimson rose327— At least so one likes my story!   
  
The story thus far—Yuffie and nida are hanging out at Soras house.  
  
  
  
"Sora!! Irvine told me to meet him at "The Spot", so lets go," Leon watched his watch anxiously. "Ok but can they come too?" The two girls descended down the stairway. Leon crossed his arms, 'I forgot about those two.' "Yeah whatever," they walked to the car. First Yuffie thought it was a mistake, how could such a sexy guy drive in such a beat up car.  
Someone needed to pimp his ride, it was a rusty sky blue Chevy with beaten up brown leather seats. "Get in if you dare," Sora crawled into the backseat. Just before Yuffie could follow him Nida threw herself in the backseat. "Are you getting in," Leon called out from the drivers seat.  
  
She got in hoping her face didn't resemble a red chile. "Buckle up kiddies," he pulled out the driveway. "So what's "The Spot"?" The car got quiet and everyone looked like O.O.  
Nida decided to answer her friend, "it's a restaurant, everyone goes there." Sora pushed himself in the front seat, "you're definitely not from here huh?"  
  
"I lived near the beach." "  
  
"Near the beach, huh?" Leon was suddenly interested in her, but not like that. "Yeah me and Aerith went to Long Beach high." The car came to a halt and Yuffie was thrown against her seatbelt. "What was that for!! Can you drive!!" She cussed at Leon.  
  
Sora gave her a half smile, "Long Beach is our rival school, especially in football." Nida pushed Yuffie head forward, "I never thought you'd be from there Yuff!"  
  
"I never really liked that school anyway everyone had their nose stuck in the clouds." Yuffie glared at the thought of Long Beach high.  
"Here we are," Nida hopped out the car ushering Sora out the car. "The Spot" was about the size of a club and was painted silver and black. They pushed trough the doors shoving themselves through crowds of teens. Every once and a while a girl would try to flirt with Leon.  
  
They sat one of the many red booths. "Yuffie pop your eyes back in your head," Nida chuckled nudging her friend. "Oh, it's just so big," in the middle of the restaurant a huge platinum dance floor was set up, and people grinded on each other. "Hey isn't that Rinoa," Sora spotted the girl dancing between two guys, she saw Leon and licked her lips.  
"I'll be back," Leon handed Sora his wallet, "order something while I'm gone." He disappeared into the crowd of dancing people, disappointment felled Yuffies indigo eyes. "Don't worry, she's his ex," Sora grinned at her. The waiter came to their booth, "Hey Nida," His crystal blue eyes twinkled. "Oh hey Tidus." "So whatcha want?"  
  
Sora started ordering, "three shakes, two pizzas, five hamburgers, and two small fries. What do you two want?" "Two shakes," Nida replied. "And those shakes are on the house, "Tidus winked before leaving.  
"okay? Why do you get free food..." Sora arched an eyebrow. Yuffie and Nida groaned, "forget it Sora!" "Hey isn't that Selphie over there?"  
  
..................................................  
  
"Rinoa," the girl turned around and threw her arms around his neck. "Squall, you made it!" He pushed her away, people danced around them and the music forced him to holler over at the top of his lungs. "Rinoa we have to talk," she followed out "the spot". They got in his car, "I'm tired of this Rinoa." She gave him a sickly sweet smile, "tired of what?"  
  
He sighed, "you're telling everyone we're back together." "But isn't that what you want?" She placed a hand on his cheek. He brushed it off, "no you know why we broke up!!" "Why don't you try to forget...."  
  
  
  
Tidus passed out the food, "here you go." He crammed himself in the booth next to Nida. "Hey!!" Selphie squealed, she was pushed even closer to Sora. Tidus studied the way Nida sucked her straw, "Tidus it's not nice to stare." She was inches from his face. Yuffie chuckled, "You know Leon has been gone for a long time." Sora stopped devouring his food, "I don't know why he's so nice to her."  
  
"After what she did," Nida added, Tidus and Selphie nodded. She felt like she was left out, she wanted to know what Rinoa did. "What did she do?" "Oh yeah you're new here I forgot, "Sora slapped his hand against his forehead, "well I guess we have to tell you the story..."  
  
  
  
(Leons story)  
  
"I can't believe we lost," Squall threw his football gear in the backseat. Rinoa massaged his back, "it's okay Squall... you'll do better next year!" He shook his head, "I'm just a sorry quarterback." "No you aren't, we always lose to Long Beach," She got in the car behind him. "Boy does that make me feel a lot better!" "Let's just go to the party," why did she put up with him anyway/  
  
Squall Leonhart the rock, that's what they called him. He never talked to anyone in less he was forced. Everyone forced him to go with Rinoa. "Why are you like this?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"The way you are! I'm pretty, caption of the cheerleading squad, and the most popular girl in school! Isn't that enough for you!?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about that right now," he parked outside of Seifers house.  
  
  
  
"Tidus I ain't paying you to sit around!" "You don't pay me Wakka!" Wakka yanked Tidus from the booth. "Bye Tidus," Nida waved at him. "Okay..... Nida so when are you two going out?" selphie eyed her friend with interest. "I like Riku remember?"  
  
"Hey! Let's get back to the story!" Yuffie waved her hands in front of their faces. "So Sora, did they just break up?" "No something worse happened...."  
  
  
  
(Leons story)  
  
"Man, Squall! The girls are hott!!" Irvine sipped his beer, "Hey miss Rinoa." She smiled and pushed her way on the dance floor. Squall rolled his eyes, "she's mad again." "Oh come on Squall, there are plenty more fish in the sea!"  
"Yo! Squall, Irvine! Great game huh? Even if we lost!" Squall glared at Zell, "we lost! It wasn't a great game at all." "Come on it's a tradition now, might as well party your problems away!"  
  
  
  
"Come on Sora get to the good part!" Selphie continued to whine. "Oh sorry, I kinda zoned out there." Nida looked zoned out too. "Woo-hoo, earth to Nida!" Yuffie followed her gaze, "Oh it's Riku."  
He sat in the booth next to Nida. "Awww, Riku just in time for the ending of the story."" What story?" Sora looked annoyed, "The Leon/ Rinoa story! Duh!"  
  
  
  
( back to the Leon story again....)  
  
"Bro!" Cloud waved at his brother. "Cloud are those hickies on your neck?!" "Yeah Tifa did it!!" Hickies made a interesting pattern down his brothers neck, "what else did you two do?" Cloud shifted his eyes downward, he looked uncomfortable, "she made me do "it" with her."  
  
"What?!" He could tell his brother had alittle too much to drink. Squall growled, "go find Sora we're leaving!" He looked through the crowds for Rinoa but she was no where in sight. "Zell have you seen Rinoa? "  
"I saw her go upstairs, I thought she was going up there with you but I'm a little wasted I couldn't really tell.." Upstairs! Upstairs was where people made out and did what Cloud had just did. He rushed upstairs bad thoughts running through his head.  
  
What if she had too much to drink and someone was trying to take advantage of her. He opened the master bedroom door and froze.  
  
Rinoa moaned, but froze when she saw him. She unstaddled the man underneath her and grasped the sheets to her bare chest. "Why'd ya stop...." Seifier sat up dropping his mouth on the ground. "Squall..."  
Squall threw himself on the bed lashing at the line backer. They never did get along, in football practice they would always fight and now he was sleeping with his girl.  
  
All Rinoa could do was cower and scream in a corner. People filed into the room. "Brother stop!" Cloud yanked Squall off the bloody line backer. "Get him out of here before the cops come," Zell spilt the crowd guiding them out them house.  
  
(end of Leons story)  
  
"That was horrible," Yuffie could see why he was so distant. "Yep, first everyone thought she was a hoe. But then she told everyone Leon was treating her bad and he deserved it," nida said, she sighed.  
  
'He didn't deserve that! The whole school was there!! Everyone who was anyone was there!!" Sora pounded his fist on the table. Selphie placed her hand on his to comfort him, "I know what you mean. I felt so sorry for him."  
"He didn't want people feeling sorry for him any more! That's way he grew his hair and changed his name to "Leon". But I want Squall back, Leon is unemotional and he stays away from women." Yuffie felt anger spread through her, Rinoa had hurt Squall and ruined her chance with him. The booth was silent and everyones eyes were in a downcast. Riku decided to break the silence, "where is Leon anyways?"  
  
"They have been for a long time," Yuffie rose from the booth, how could she forgot Leon left with that girl. Nida watched her leave the table, "romantic, huh." Sora looked confused, "whar do you mean?" "She cares about him and doesn't want him to get hurt again."  
"I hope she doesn't get hurt instead," Sora whispered to himself.  
  
  
  
"Squall, I've been thinking about what I did and I want to get back together."  
  
"My names Leon now and I'll never forget what you did."  
  
"But you treated my so wrong."  
  
'Treated her wrong!!! I can't believe this!'  
  
"Let me remind you about what you liked about me," she bend over into the drivers seat and kissed him. He tried to break the kiss but she placed her hands on his cheeks keeping him in place.  
He wanted to puke, he shivered when she lunged her tongue down his throat. He was about to push her away but a loud gasp broke their kiss. Yuffie stood infront of the car with her eyes widen in shock. Rinoa giggled and got out the car. "Hello Yuffie, so good to see you," she walked over to the small girl, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Yuffie brushed off her hand, "stay away from me...and Squall!!" Rinoa giggled, yuffie had a crush on her beloved Squall. "Yuffie I really like you, I think you could become one of my friends. But stay from Squall he's mine and besides, he's bad for you." She walked away laughing.  
  
  
  
(a/n) yay done!!!! While I was writing this chapter I got more reviews that I would like to thank.  
  
XxNinja-SongtressxX  
  
Sakurachild  
  
Sugacoated-Cherries  
  
Thank you for your reviews!! You all win chocobo plushies!!! And for those who don't know, the Leon story parts were flashbacks. Stay tune for the next chapter- Yuffies story. 


	6. Yuffies story

Time for chapter # 6!!!!! I love writing this story so I think it will be a long fanfic! Whooppy!!! But any way lets get to the story! R-n-R!!!  
  
She awoke with a major headache. Slowly she rose from her bed and went to her nightstand to examine herself. Her raven black hair was thrown over her slightly pale face. Black circles decorated her indigo eyes and over all she thought she looked like shit.  
  
She took a warm shower to calm her nerves. All she could think about was Squall, she wrapped a fuzzy towel around her and went to her room.  
'I left the blinds open again!' she groaned and reached for the blinds but stopped.  
  
Leon had left his blinds and window open. She dipped out of view and peeked out the window blushing. Leon was topless and his well toned body was dripping with water. His saggy hair hung in his eyes making him look sexy.  
  
'I can't shouldn't be watching this,' her heart was racing. She took one last peek before getting dressed. She put on some kapris and a black shirt and moped downstairs. The last place she wanted to be was at Kerry high.  
  
"Come on Yuff! You're gonna make me late," her cheerful sister didn't know the pain she was going through. Didn't they move from Long Beach to escape the pain? She sighed and climbed into the pink jeep.  
Her sister pulled of and chatter on and on about her so-called friends Rinoa, Tifa and Kairi. Watching the scenery go by and humming a tune on the radio she ignored Aeriths senseless babble.  
  
Cloud wasn't a male hore, Nida was a poor black girl, Leon wasn't an abusive guy, and there was more stupid stuff those girls tried to shove in Aeriths head. Aerith parked the car, "I don't know if I should believe them about Cloud. But I want you to stay away from Leon and that Nida girl!"  
  
"You believe those lying girls!!?"  
  
"They're my friends why wouldn't I believe them?!"  
  
"Just forget it!!" Yuffie slammed the car door and walked onto the campus yard where everyone was hanging out.  
  
Under a tree she spotted Nida and Yuffie flirting. "Nida we have to talk!" Tidus walked off.  
  
Nida took her friends arm, she could tell she was upset, "what's wrong?" yuffie sat under the tree slumping her head, "remember yesterday when I went to check on Squall and Rinoa."  
  
"Yeah... what about it?"  
  
"They were busy making out," she hung her head miserably.  
  
"WHAT!!!! We have to tell Sora about this!"  
  
"You go find him." She listened to Nidas light footsteps disappear. The warm fall air whipped her face and ruffled her hair. The students started failing in the school but she stayed under the tree.  
  
"Hey," she stared down at a pair of boots. "New here right, cause I've never seen you before honey!" Her eyes looked up at the guy hitting on her. He had short blond hair, crystal blue eyes and a scar down the bridge of his nose like Squalls. He helped her up even though she didn't need him to.  
  
"I'm Yuffie" He backed her against the tree and studied her, "Yuffie huh?" She tried to move but he still had her wrist. "Let go!" She scanned the area but no one was around. In the distance she heard the school bell ring. How long was she sitting under that tree?  
"How bout we have a little fun," his warm breath drifted in her face. She struggled but he was too strong!  
  
She knew what his definition of "fun" was and she wasn't going to be his good time. Her hand swung up and planted itself against his face. He stumbled backwards letting her wrist go. She turned to run but he caught a handful of her hair. She cried out, thrusting her arms in the air.  
  
"Seifier what the hell are you doing," Leon growled. Seifier, this guy who was trying to harass her was Seifier!! He let go of her hair and averted all his attention to Leon.  
She could feel a wave of relief, she smiled at her savior. "Are you ok," Leon helped her up. "Yeah I'm fine."  
  
Seifier snickered, "I was just having a little fun but I guess you had to ruin it Squall."  
  
"You stay away from her," his tone was harsh and deadly. Seifier ignored him and winked at her, "see ya later babe."  
  
  
  
(ten minutes later)  
  
Leon and Yuffie sat in his car staring blankly out the windows. A light drizzle came down. They hadn't really talked that much since the whole "make out with Rinoa" thing. "Thanks," she whispered. "if I wasn't so upset I would have killed him," she assured him.  
  
"No it's my fault, we should have warned you about perverts like Seifier."  
  
"I was warned about Seifier....."  
  
"So they told you what happened to me."  
  
"Yeah, how Rinoa cheated on you....Squall."  
  
"I told you to call me Leon!"  
  
"I've been hurt by people too "Leon" but you don't see me changing my name!" Her sudden outburst caught her by surprise. He was curious to what happened to her, "what happened?" She calmed down and began her story.  
  
  
  
(Yuffies story)  
  
She buried her hands in his long black hair savoring each kiss he planted on her. He had never kissed her like that, his kisses were full of lust and desire. "Vinnie?" He pushed her back into his cars leather seats.  
  
How did she get herself into this mess? How did she end up in the back of Vincents Valentines BMW? Yes she was his girlfriend and they did make out a couple of times but this time seemed different.  
  
His fingers traveled down her body, slowly he unbuttoned her shirt. This time he wanted to go all the way, he unbuttoned her pants. "Vinnie stop!"  
  
Her eyes pleaded with his, "I'm not ready," she whispered and buttoned her pants. "Not ready!! Not ready!! We've been dating since forever and you're not ready!!!" She didn't think he would get so mad over the fact she didn't want to have sex.  
  
"We just won the championship, don't you think I deserve a award?!" She suddenly felt appalled, he thought of her as award! "That's it Vincent!!"  
She crawled out the car pushing his hands away. The cold early winter air whipped her skin, she pulled her big jacket over her open shirt. "Yuffie don't go!! I'm sorry, I love you!!" she walked away brushing tears from her cheeks.  
  
......................................................  
  
Yuffie brushed a few tears of her cheeks, "I thought he loved me." Leon looked confused, wasn't it obvious that that guy wanted one thing! "What did you do Yuffie?"  
  
"I did what I thought was right, I wanted him to stay with me so I......"  
  
........................................................  
  
(Back to Yuffies story!)  
  
Yuffie stood outside of his house. It had been a week since the whole "not ready" thing, and she thought about it. She wanted to tell him she's ready. She inhaled and knocked on the door.  
  
"Vinnie?" She opened the door, Vincent never left his door unlocked. She hurried in, glancing around the empty house. SQUEAK, SQUEAK!! "Vinnie?" She followed the squeaky sound. It led her outside of his bedroom.  
  
She slowly opened the door, slamming it back closed. She opened the door again.  
  
Vincent struggled to pull pants over his naked bottom, on his other side a girl reached for her clothes. "It's not what you think," he rushed over to the partly stunned girl. Yuffie knew who the girl he was sleeping with was, she was her best friend Kate.  
  
Yuffie fought the urge to jump on the both of them, they had no explanation for this at all! But in the pit of her heart she wanted an explanation. "Yuffie I'm sorry I was just ...." (sleeping with her boyfriend!) Kate kept apologizing but it was too late... Yuffie ran out the door.  
  
(end of Yuffies story)  
  
  
  
"I know exactly how it feels to be cheated on, I know how it feels when your so-called friend sleeps with your boyfriend and you don't see me changing my name!" Leon gazed at the crying girl, "Seifier was never my friend. He was always after anything that made me happy." Yuffie sniffled, "but it still wasn't a good reason to change your name."  
  
"Yuffie didn't you move away from Long Beach because of that! It's the same as changing your name!! You're trying to forget what happened!" He was right, she ran away from her past just like him.  
  
  
  
(a/n) I'm sorry Vincent/Yuffie fans I had to make some one the bad guy!! But I love Vincent (hugs Vincent plushie) he's so sexy!!!! Stay tune for the next chapter- Scandalous 


	7. Scandalous

(a/n) I'm gonna go a head and put Chapter 7 on because I have band camp. BOO!!! I might not be able to post any more chapters for a week!! Boo Hoo!!  
  
  
  
After school-  
  
"So you're telling me after Seifier harassed you, you spent 1st and 2nd period in his car!" Nida was surprised, where was she when all this stuff was happening! "It's not that serious," Yuffie clutched her books closer to her chest.  
  
They were walking with Selphies house, "Leon's a lot nicer then he pretends to be." Nida laughed, "him nice!" "It seems like you're bringing the old Squall back." Yuffie shrugged, "I want to be with Squall but Rinoas in the way. It's like she brings the "Leon" back."  
  
Selphie joined the group, "what's up?"  
  
"We're trying to figure out how to get rid of Rinoa," Nida was joking but of course Selphie took her seriously. "I was just thinking about that! If we want to get Rinoa out the way...." "I was just kidding," Nida rolled her eyes.  
  
"But if we want to get rid of Rinoa we have to become her," Selphie received a you-are-so-stupid look from Nida. But Yuffie nodded, "you're right! We have to replace the bitch squad!"  
  
..............................................................  
  
Sora followed Riku into his mansion sized house. "Riku why don't you have a girlfriend?" Sora was curious to know why Riku wasn't going with Nida or Kairi yet. How hard was it to choose one or the other. "Because there's no one to go with around here," her threw his bookbag in the expensive living room.  
  
"What about Nida," he always teased Riku about Nida. "She's not my type..."  
  
"Oh come on! She's a cross between Halle Berry and Beyonce, how could any one resist!"  
  
"Listen Sora, I know we've both your friends, and I really like her, but I don't want her to get hurt."  
  
"Hurt how?"  
  
"Rinoa, Tifa, and of course Kairi would torture her!"  
  
"Nida doesn't care what they say..."  
  
"Well I do!!"  
  
  
  
Selpies house-  
  
Selphies house was in a regular sized neighborhood a block from the school. They went upstairs to her room. Yuffie had never seen that muck yellow in her life. Selphie went over to the dry erase board in the corner of the room.  
  
She drew three stick figures, two had long hair and one with short hair. "This is Rinoa, Tifa and Kairi," Selphie admired her drawing. Nida shook her head, "no, give me that marker."  
  
She drew big boobs on the stick figure marked Tifa, and a bunch of guys behind Rinoa and big feet on Kairi. "There we go! Now look at this drawing and tell me the positives." Yuffie rose her hand, "they have guys, sexy clothes and popularity."  
  
"You're right, now what's the negatives?" Selphie rose her hand, "no one really likes them, they're hoes and they have bad reputations."  
  
"As you can see, we have to be all the positives not the negatives," Nida dumped a bag of make up out, "now lets get started!"  
  
......................................................  
  
next day-  
  
Selphie mom dropped them off at school the next day. Yuffie felt uncomfortable, everyone was looking at them. She wore a jean mini skirt and a dark green one strap tank top. Nida stepped beside her trying to balance on her heels.  
  
Nida had on jeans with cuts all down the front showing off her legs. And a white tank top that showed her well toned tummy.  
  
"Man we look hot!" Selphie giggled, she had a tight yellow dress with a jean jacket over it. they walked through the hallway, Nida was in the middle and tossed her thick hair for show. Yuffie was getting use to all the attention untill.....  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing," the bitch squad was infront of them and their leader was furious. "What's it look like? We're giving you some competition," Nida smirked. Rinoas hateful glare fell upon Yuffie, "and you! Didn't your sister warn you! Didn't I warn you!"  
  
"I should be warning my sister about you," Yuffie snorted. "FINE!" Rinoa spun on her heels with her bitches behind her.  
  
  
  
Ist period-  
  
Yuffie giggled whenever Leon stole a glance at her. It seems he was paying attention to her after her make over. She begun to work on her class journal. "Yuffie dear," Rinoa yanked her over to the pencil sharper.  
  
"I just talked to Squall, he said he thinks you're dressing like a hoe just to impress him."  
  
"Then does that mean you're dressing like a hoe to impress him too?"  
  
Rinoa face turned beet red and she stomped away.  
  
.....................................................  
  
Second period-gym-track-  
  
"I can't believe this! What are we going to do about them," tifa asked but Rinoa just laid in the grass. "Nothing, but I do have a plan."  
  
"What's the plan?" Tifa never knew what Rinoa had up her sleeve. "Yuffies sister, Aerith! She should join our group!" Tifa grimaced, "but how would that help us?! Besides she's all over my Cloud!"  
  
"If you weren't acting like a tramp, you'd still have him! But Aerith would convince Yuffie to stop this little "click she's making." Rinoa smiled and pushed her sunglasses on. If those girls thought they could get rid of her and the bitch squad, they had another thing coming!!  
  
..............................................  
  
Third period-math-  
  
Yuffies assigned seat was behind Tifa and right infront of Kairi. But beside her was Riku and on her right was Sora. All the way across the room was Nida. "So how long do you think this group of yours is going to last," Tifa whispered to her but didn't turn around. Yuffie decided not to answer her. "They're just wanna-bees, I bet they won't last for two days tops," Kairi smirked.  
  
Sora snickered, "is the bitch squad scared of some competition?" Tifa rolled her eyes and went back to smacking on her gum and checking out the teacher.  
  
.................................................  
  
4th period-chemistry-  
  
This was the only class Yuffie had with Aerith thank god. Yuffie was in Nida and Selphies group working on their work when Aerith pulled her away from the table. "Yuffie how could you do this?!"  
  
Yuffie glanced at the bitch squad (I just love that name!), "do what?" Aerith pulled at her mini skirt, "dress like a hore!"  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're the one who bought me these clothes! And you dress like this all the time!" Yuffie brushed her sister off and went back to her table. Dressing like a hore, huh? Aerith said she dressed to boyish, now she's a hoe!  
  
...........................................  
  
After school-  
  
Yuffie followed her sister all the way to the jeep. Aerith didn't say one word untill they got in. she immediately had a out burst about how Yuffie was only doing this to get back at her.  
  
"Yuffie they're me friends! And you're trying to break me apart from them!" The flower girl as Yuffie liked to call her, didn't get mad that easy. "I don't care if you join the bitch squad!"  
  
"You're just doing this to get Leons attention!"  
  
"I'm walking home," Yuffie hopped out the jeep before Aerith could reason with her.  
  
..........................................................  
  
It had been a hard football practice and Leon was drenched with sweat. Cloud and him loaded their football gear in his car. "Leon I'm going to McDonalds with Zell so you can leave without me."  
  
Leon pulled into the street. It was a quiet ride without Cloud or Sora yelling about which girls were hott or who would take out the trash. But his mind seemed to wander to Yuffie. She looked so different today but why would he care?  
  
He remembered seeing rinoas face, she was so jealous. Leon had a feeling this was going to turn into a huge catfight and he was going to be in the middle of it all.  
  
He kept driving then he saw her. Yuffie walked very slowly with her shoulders hunched over. She let her bookbag drag on the sidewalk and her arm swung limply at her side. He reduced his speed and rolled beside her.  
  
He rolled down the window, "Yuffie are you okay?" She continued to walk and didn't look up, "yeah." He halted beside her, "you look like you need a ride." She smirked, why not?! She got in his beat up car.  
  
"Why are you walking home?"  
  
"Aerith pissed me off, she hates my friend and she hates..."  
  
"Me. Cloud told me about Rinoas brainwashing."  
  
They pulled into his driveway. "Aerith is such a easy person to lie to but when she gets hurt..." Yuffie put her perky face back on, "I'm not even going to worry about her right now! See ya Squall!"  
  
"It's Leon! Wait!" She wondered what he wanted now. "So are you coming to homecoming?"  
  
"Are you asking me to come?"  
  
"Yeah..I guess."  
  
"Then I'll come, for you Squall."  
  
She started across the street but stopped, "How do I look?" He looked her up and down, "you look cute..." Yuffie snorted, "cute huh?"  
  
..................................................  
  
(a/n) Done Done Done!!!! Another chapter done and trust me the story will get even better! R-n-R!!! Stay tune for the next chapter-Homecoming Part1 


	8. Homecoming part 1

(a/n) Ummmm..... I've been busy with band camp (like on the movie Drumline) and I haven't got enough time to do anything at all!!!! But I'm gonna go ahead and post this chapter before it's too late!!!  
  
.....................................................................  
  
The homecoming game Kerry high vs Reynolds was coming up this Friday. And Selphie was in charge of the homecoming court and parade. When she got to the school she could hardly believe her eyes. Reynolds football players were throwing tissue all over the place, they were tepeeing (if that's how you spell it!) their school!  
  
She let out a shriek and dropped the stack of homecoming flyers she was holding. The football players dropped their rolls of tissue and spray paint and dashed for their cars. They sped off so fast Selphies skirt whipped in the air.  
  
Kerry high was completely decorated with tissue and spray painted on the front door was "the mustangs can suck my DK!" The mustangs was their school mascot ( and my school mascot (). Selphie was disgusted, the only school that ever did something like this was Long Beach!  
  
Soon everyone saw what happened. "Selphie you saw who did this," Sora asked her. "Yeah, Reynolds," she muttered. Leon and the rest of the football team were in complete fury. "Their going to lose Friday," Cloud bellowed, everyone cheered.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Lunchroom-  
  
"So Leon, what are we going to do?" Cloud stuffed his sloppy joe in his mouth. "Get revenge," Leon said, "but we'll need some help."  
  
Zell snickered, "help for what all we need to do is tepee their school!" Leon rolled his eyes, "we're going to do more then tepee their school! We're going to break in."  
  
"If we're going to break in we'll need someone small to slip in and open the doors," Leon added. Cloud put one and one together, "Sora and his friends will do it!"  
  
"Oh you mean those babes he hangs around," Irvine popps out of no where.  
  
.......................................................................  
  
After school-  
  
Yuffie and Nida agreed to help Sora and the football team break into Reynolds. They met Leon and the team at Reynolds. Everyone was in black and had rolls of tissue. Riku applied black smugs on Nidas face. Since Yuffie and Nida were the smallest they had to sneak through the gym windows that opened from the outside.  
  
The night sky would cover them perfectly. They crept around the high school till they reached the tree outside the gym. They climbed up the tree and Yuffie kicked open the small window.  
  
They fell into the darkened gym with a loud "thump". "Aw..shi..."Yuffie clamped her hand over Nidas mouth. "This way," she pulled a bobbing pin out her ebony hair and picked the lock on the chained door. "Whoa! We have a lock picker in the group," Nida joked. They ran down the main hallway and unchained the door.  
  
The football team busted in littering tissue everywhere! Riku and Sora sprayed silly string on all the lockers. Everyone was hollering throwing their tissue and spraying silly string. Nida rolled her hazy eyes, "boys will be boys!" They decided to wait outside.  
  
The lawn was completely covered with tissue, yuffie trudged through it though. Leon was leaning on hs car drinking a beer. Nida nugded her, "go over there!" Yuffie went to him.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Hi.... Why aren't you raiding the school?"  
  
"I don't feel like it."  
  
"me neither."  
  
"Thanks for helping."  
  
"no problem," her cheeks turned a light pink. "I can't wait for the game," she leaned beside him and stared at him sideways. Leon was such a mystery to her. He seemed like a natural bad ass sexy boy, but a gentle guy. "So who do you think will win homecoming queen?" she knew he didn't care about who won, she just wanted him to look at her. And when he did she gazed into his eyes.  
  
She inched her head forward daring him to kiss her. She closed her eyes a little and leaned forward some more. "no," he turned away and slid away. She felt embrassed, "I'm sorry.."  
  
Everyone came out the school cheering and shouting. They circled Leon and Yuffie jumping up and down. Yuffie felt someone her butt in the middle of the huddle. She swung her fistbut it was caught by Seifier. She forgot he was on the football team.  
  
"You son of a.." Yuffie began but Cloud placed his hand over her mouth. "What are you doing Seifier?" Cloud asked. Seifier reached and stroked Yuffies hair, "looking at my furture girlfriend." Cloud grimaced, "aren't you going out with Rinoa?!"  
  
"I'm just going out with her to win homecoming king," Seifier looked liked he was getting bored. "You'll have to beat me first," Cloud was taking Leons place in running for homecoming king. "That will be easy," Seifier jumped in SUV that was overloaded with people.  
  
"What a jerk," Yuffie growled.  
  
.....................................  
  
(a/n) Done so review!1 and stay tune for Chapter 9- Homecoming part 2! 


	9. Homecoming part 2

"Buzz! All ballads for homecoming king and queen are in," the intercom announced. Yuffie glanced at her sister, she was sure Aerith would win homecoming Queen for sure. "And homecoming king and queen are Cloud Leonhart and....." Yuffie yawned, go ahead and say it, Aerith won. "Rinoa Heartily!"  
  
Yuffies mouth dropped to her desk. She had heard everyone was voting for Aerith! Rinoa was jumping for joy and she knew she was suppose to lose! The bell rang and she followed (Yuffie) her sister to the jeep. "Aerith I thought you were going to win!" Aerith bit her bottom lip, "I....."  
  
Cloud stormed over to them, "Aerith why did you quit!" Quit? Aerith quit running for homecoming queen? "Now I have to walk that prune on to the field," Cloud shouted.  
  
"That "prune" is my friend," Aerith growled. "Oh, I get it now! You quit so Rinoa could win," Cloud said, Aerith looked guilty. "I'll see you at the game Yuff," Cloud stomped away, ignoring the stares others.  
  
The whole time they drove home Aerith was sobbing her eyes out. Yuffie wanted to tell her to shut up! It was her fault, she let those girls control her.  
  
The first thing Aerith did when they got home was run to her room. "What a baby," Yuffie snorted, she had more important thing to worry about. Like what to wear to the game.  
  
She dived into the clothes at the bottom of her closet. She was looking for the school colors, red, white and blue (a/n: that's my school colors!). She decided to wear dark blue jeans and a red and white stripped shirt. She looked at the clock, 15 minutes till the game.  
  
Enough time to do makeup and hair. She had to look her best because after the game she was going to a party at Irvines with Leon. Today would be the first time she saw him play.  
  
After putting on the makeup she went to check on Aerith. "Are you going to the game?" Aerith was thrown across her bed, "no." "Will you drop me off then?" Yuffie was getting annoyed. "Yes."  
  
....................................................................  
  
Yuffie sat with Nida, Selphie and Sora during the game. They already saw Cloud walk Rinoa a.k.a "Prune" across the field during half time. "I can't believe she let her win," nida said, "I'm sorry Yuff but your sisters a idiot!"  
  
It was almost the end of the game and the kicker was about to kick. Sora scanned the crowd, "where is that lazy ass Riku! He said he be here for sure!" The kicker made his kick and removed his helmet.  
  
"Riku?!" Nida pointed at the kicker. He shook the sweat out his hair and waved. "When did he become the kicker?!" Sora couldn't believe Riku didn't tell him. But did it matter they won the game!  
  
As a joke crowd threw rolls of tissue at the Reynolds side. Yuffie ran down the sides to meet Leon. "Leon you were great," she gave him a hug but pulled back blushing. "While what are we waiting for lets go to the party," she said.  
  
............................................................  
  
While they drove to the party Leon stole glances at her every once and a while. Yuffie broke into a fit of giggles, "are you checking me out Squall?" Leon blushed, "no." She grinned, he was lying.  
  
They arrived at the party, outside Irvines house was tissue and confetti. Right when they entered the house they were sprayed with silly string. "Ergh!! SORA!!" Yuffie chased him through the crowds.  
  
Across the room Rinoa was showing off her crown. "Yuffie dear!" Rinoa hugged her. Why, we'll never know! Yuffie pushed her off, "get off me!"  
  
Rinoa laughed it off, "so do you like my frined, cause he likes you!" Yuffie had no idea what she was talking about. "Who's your friend?" Rinoa giggled, "Seifier! He has a big crush on you!"  
  
Yuffie felt like she was about to throw up, that pervert likes her! On the other side of the room near a pool table Seifier waved at her. "NO!!! I don't like him! Not at all," she could tellRinoa was trying to hook them up so she could have Squall.  
  
Rinoa sighed, "Ok then... this will break his heart." In Rinoa lanuage that meant you ruined my plan to hook ya'll up!!  
  
All Yuffies friends were there and to her surprise Nida and Riku were eating each others faces. Selphie told her they had a little too much to drink, but it was about time they hooked up even if they were drunk.  
  
Soon Selphie and Sora were making out and Yuffie had to mingle with other people. Football players......too rowdy. Cheerleaders.......to hyper. Gothic people......too boring. Squall leonhart.......too sexy.  
  
'snap out of it yuff,' she forced a smile and walked over to him. 'Breathe, just breathe,' she gazed into his cold eyes. "Can we be alone for a while," she whispered in his ear.  
  
They went outside on the back patio that no one was making out on, yet. "Why did you bring me out here?" Leon arch a brow. "Don't you want to be alone?" she bit her glossy red lips, "I want to be alone with you Squall."  
  
She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. He was in shock, he didn't know how to get her to stop. Since he wasn't making the first move she decided to part his lips with her tongue .  
  
As soon as he felt her tongue go in his mouth he planted his hands on her hips and pushed her away.  
  
"But why?" He was rejecting her, the only person who understood her. She wanted to cry. He just shook his head, "you won't understand." She slapped him and stormed away.  
  
............................................................  
  
She pushed through either wasted or high people. Coming to homecoming was a mistake! She just made a fool of herself. She drowned down cups of punch that were just lying around. She felt kind of tipsy, she danced on everyone and the ceiling wouldn't stop spinning.  
  
And there he was, she was dancing on him and didn't even know it. He planted his hand on her waist and urged her to keep dancing on him. All she could really see was a scar. She broke into a fit of giggles when he licked her ear. He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs.  
  
.............................................  
  
'Where could she be!" "Have you seen yuffie?" Leon was asking everyone. But it was horrible, some one spiked the punch and half the people were wasted.  
  
"Zell have you seen Yuffie?" "I thought I saw you go upstairs with her! But I'm kinda wasted, must be the punch." Leon ran upstairs, 'not again! It's happening again!'  
  
...............................................................  
  
Upstairs-  
  
Seifier causally tossed Yuffie on the bed. She was in a complete stupor but he didn't care. He hovered over her and threw off her jacket. She wiggled beneath him. He kissed her hard and got back up to lock the door. He almost made it but.......  
  
"Get the hell away from her!" yuffie giggled, "two scars....two Squalls!" Leon glared at Seifier, it was pretty obvious that she was drunk.  
  
He threw his fist against Seifiers face, they rolled on the ground slamming their fist into each others face. Yuffie balled up in the middle of the bed and covered her ears.  
  
Leon kicked Seifier in the stomach causing him to black out. He wiped the blood from his bottom lip and moved towards the bed. The small girl curled up some more, "are you going to hurt me?"  
  
He patted her small back, "no, he was going to hurt you." She sniffled and sat up, "oh..." She rubbed her eyes and smiled at him, she hugged him and sniffled in his chest. She pushed away and threw up on the floor. "How about we get you home," Leon helped her up.  
  
..........................................................  
  
(a/n) yes I know sorry ending. Oh well the next chapter will be better I promise! - So r-n-r!! 


	10. the aftermath of homecoming

I finally got time to update hooray!! My grandma came all the way down from Louisiana and I had to spend so time with here, so there was no time to write ( Boo hoo). And on top of that school is starting, so let me go a head and post this chapter!!!!

......................................................

Her eyelids fluttered open and she was nearly blinded by the sun. The aroma of bacon filled her nose and she felt right at home. But then the events from last night hit her. She jolted upright, once again she was in Leons room. Aerith was going to kill her for not coming home last night.

Her stomach churned and her head started to throbbing. She threw the covers off her. All she had on was her shirt and underwear. What did she do last night? Her jeans and shoes tossed around the room and she had a hang over.

Rolling off the bed she yanked on her pants and struggled with her shoes. Did her and Squall do something last night? Yuffie blushed and put on her jean jacket.

She went over to the window,_ 'sorry Squall, I have to go.'_ She climbed out and clung to the side of her house. She pulled herself down to the grass. Looking up at the window still she sighed. She really needed someone to talk to. She ran down the sidewalk.

...............................................................

Cloud and Leon sipped their coffee and read their newspaper. "Did she wake up?" Cloud asked. Leon shrugged and returned to his coffee. "You kissed her didn't you?'

Leon choked on his coffee, how did he know? ( what's up with all these questions!) "WHAT?!" Cloud chuckled, "everytime you get close to a girl you don't act the same." Leons eyes did seem to glow whenever Yuffie was by. And he did let her throw up all over her and sleep in his bed!

"Besides, last night you had lipgloss all over your mouth," he watched his brothers eyes widened. DING DONG!!! "I got it,' Cloud went to the door.

"Cloud!! Where is my sister!" Oh my god it's a demon.... Oh wait it's just Aerith. Her usually tidy braid was loose and tangled and she looked like she hadn't slept in days. "She went with you to that damn party with you!!"

"What's going on?" Sora rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "She's looking for Yuffie ,' Cloud answered. "Oh..Leon went to check on her," Sora said, he smiled at the fuming flower girl.

"SHE'S GONE!!" Leon yelled, he grabbed his keys and pushed past Aerith. "Where the hell are you going!" she yelled.

The huge apartment complexes came into view and yuffie searched for 27B. She climbed the stairs to the second floor, she knocked on 27B and waited for an answer. Nida emerged in only a tank and underwear. Her thick dark brown was tossed in an untidy side ponytail and bags were under her hazel eyes. Her light brown skin was kind of pale and she wobbled a bit. "Yuff? Whatcha doing here?'

Yuffie went in the apartment, "I'm confused." Nida turned on the lights and flopped on the leather sofa and flicked on the tv. "Tell me about it! I was completely wasted and I made out with Riku!"

"Yeah I saw that..."

'Wahh!! I mean look at this hickies!" She had about five on her neck.

Yuffie told her about kissing Squall, and getting drunk and going upstairs with Seifier. "And then I blacked out ..."

"So where were you this morning?"

"In Squall's room in my underwear!"

""So you think you did "it with him!"

Yuffie shrugged, "I don't know." Nida picked up a bowl of M&Ms and started grubbing. "I wouldn't care, Leon's hot!" Nida said. Yuffie gasped. "I was just kidding! Must everyone take me so serious!" Nida giggled through mouthfuls of M&Ms, "let's go to my room."

Nidas room had plain cream walls decorated with posters of P Diddy, 50 cent and other hip hop stars. She jumped on her leopard bed and turned on her tv. Yuffie noticed by her bedstand was a picture of Riku and her holding hands. "Me and him were always good friends," Nida whispered.

She rummaged through her drawers, she put on some pants and a pink shirt, "I doubt Leon took advantage of you, he's not that type of guy.' Yuffie laid on the bed, "I guess you're right..."

"I think we need a good old girl talk," she tossed Yuffie some clothes, "here change, we're going out." Nida took out her hair and started brushing, "mom's asleep so we can take her car." RING RING!! She grabbed her cellphone, "hello...oh Sora?"

=Sora= "Is Yuffie over there?"

=Nida= (glances at Yuffie) uh...no."

=Sora= "She was over here but now she's missing!"

=Nida= (shuttering) missing...I'm sure she's o-okay.

=Sora= are you sure you haven't seen her?"

=Nida=(sweatdrop) y-yeah.

=Sora= while okay, see ya. (hangs up)

"I hate lying," Nida picked up her keys and headed out the door. They went down to the silver Taurus her mom owned. "Let's go to the mall, I think Selphies working today."

.........................................................

"Girly Girl Corner?!" Yuffie shivered, that place had too much pink for her liking. "Yep," Nida walked in, "are you coming." Yuffie grimaced. Did she have a choice?

"Selphie, we're here!" Selphie peeked over a pile of sweaters, "what are you two doing here?" Yuffie snorted, "that's some way to greet your friends."

"What got your panties in a knot?" Selphie said, she went back to folding clothes on the checkout. Nida decide to tell her, "what happened last night." Selphies mouth turned into a O. "Sora told me about that, you're suppose to be at their house."

=Nida= "Yuffie thinks she... a "Humpth" with Leon."

=Selphie= "a humpth?"

=Nida= "yes "a humpth"!

=Selphie= "a humpth?"

"Are you clueless Selphie! She thinks she did "it" with Leon," Nida yelled, most of the people in the store were staring at them. Yuffie bowed her head to hide her crimson face, must she always be embarrassed.

"Oh my god! It's Leon and Sora!" Nida pushed Yuffie under the checkout. To balance herself on her tip toes she held on to Nida and Selphies legs. "Leon nice to see ya," Selphie wore a fake smile and gritted her teeth. Leon arched his eyebrow, "have you two seen Yuffie?" The girls wobbled, "nah," they said in unison.

Yuffie tried to hard to keep her balance, she clung to Selphies leg harder. Selphie squealed and held the counter tighter. But it didn't help, Yuffie tugged their legs right of under them, and they toppled on the floor.

Yuffie hit her head hard on the tile floor and prayed that would be enough to knock her out. Leon leaned over the counter, "Yuffie?!" She closed her eyes tighter but it was no use. She opened her eyes, he seemed so angry. "Yuffie, why did you run off like that!"

She pulled herself off the floor and stared at him. (Nida and Selphie are unconcious on the floor.) "We were worried sick about you! Aerith is still excusing us of killing you and hiding the body," he went on and on.

"I thought..." Yuffie started. "You thought what?" She felt ashamed, "that you hated me because I acted like a tramp last night..."

"It wasn't your fault, you had too much to drink."

"I only got drunk because I couldn't handle the fact that you didn't like me."

She closed her eyes tighter, "if you don't like me, I accept it now. We can just be friends, right?" Leon nodded. Yuffie threw her arms around his waist like a little kid.

"If you two are done kissing we need to take these two to the hospital," Sora poked at the unconscious girls.

(A/n) I'm sorry for this sorry chapter (I'm pooped) But as I always say "the next will be better!" and I mean it. So R-n-R and i'll try to update as fast as I can.

Stay tuned for the next chapter- Nida's story


	11. Nidas story

Chapter 11, this story just gets longer and longer...I'm so proud!! Sniffle ! im' so happy! But schools about to start and that means band practice so that might slow down my whole writing progress. Boo hoo so lets get to the story!!

.......................................................

=Sunday=

Nothing better then driving the windows down in the bright morning. The wind tossed Nidas dark brown locks and warmed her face.

Slowly Rikus mansion came into view, she parked outside the gate. She stepped out smoothing the wrinkled from her short rufflely skirt and wife beater. She noticed the huge steel gate was open slightly, _'might as well surprise him,'_ she was sure he was in the gazebo in the back near his pool. That was his favorite place after all.

Meanwhile- 

Riku clutched railing of the gazebo for support. Sora watched his friend in pity, there was nothing he could do to help him. Riku was paler than usual and he swayed freely like a tree.

""Riku why do you keep doing this?" He didn't answer he just touched the bruise on his cheek. "Answer me Riku!" Sora screamed.

"Riku? Sora?" Nida walked into the pale blue gazebo. "What's wrong?" she didn't know she was just adding wood to the fire. She was part of the reason he was like this, weak and defenseless.

"Go away Nida, I don't want to see you again!" Rikus words shattered her heart, she held her chest to keep it from falling out. "I don't understand I thought..." She stopped when she saw the new trail of hickies beside the trail she put on his neck. "You thought wrong," he said. "Maybe I have," she whispered, they only hooked up because they were drunk.

"Anyway, I see you hooked up with some one else," her eyes fell back on his neck. "I-I ...what does it matter," he tried hard to defend himself since Sora wasn't helping. "If you remembered Riku, you kissed me before we got wasted!"

Sora hated seeing his friends fight, there was nothing he could do though. He watched them scream back and forward. "Guys?"...they kept yelling. "guys?"...they kept yelling. "GUYS!!"

=Nida= "You think you're such a playa huh."

=Riku= "I don't know what you're getting at."

=Nida= "You were always flirting with girls..."

=Riku= "No I wasn't!!!"

=Nida= "I bet Kairi gave you those hickies!!!"

=Riku = "it's not like I wanted her too!"

=Nida= "you are such a hoe.."

=Sora= "Guys!!"

=Riku= "It's your fault she started messing with me!"

=Nida= "please tell me how it's "my" fault!"

=Riku= "Kairi flirts with me just to make you mad!"

=Nida= "you expect me to believe that.."

=Riku= "you can or you won't, besides I guess it's sort of my fault because I should never have messed around with you."

=Nida= "and why is that?!"

=Riku= "because you're just like the bitch squad, all you care about is your looks and popularity."

=Sora= "He doesn't mean that at all!"

=Riku= "Yes I do!!"

Nida inhaled sharply, she could feel her blood boiling with fury. How dare he say that, he didn't know how hard her life was. Sure she would like just to care about makeup and boys, but would never happen. "I thought you knew me Riku but you don't, Riku!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks, "and if you really think that about me Riku, it's over." Before sora could stop her she ran off. Past the pool, past the gate till she reached the car. Was he right, did she only care about her appearance and what people thought of her?

.................................................................

When she got to the apartment complex her and her mom stayed at a familiar vehicle was parked in their parking space. Her stomach churned, John was back.

Nidas story 

Here she was on a gloomy day at her fathers funeral. He didn't die of natural causes, what happened was he was on his way back from work and was hit by a drunk driver. Nida was thirteen at the time, old enough to realize that her father wasn't coming back. Tears streamed down her eyes and she clung to her mother. Her mother was wearing her neutral face, showing no emotion but deep inside she wanted to cry too.

_"Gelinda, I'm sorry about your lost, Tony was a good man," some man tried to comfort her mom. Her mom told her that man was John, some man that worked with her dad. He said he would do anything to help them. Nida didn't like the way he was looking at her mom._

_It wasn't too soon before John moved into their apartment. He claimed to be her new father but she refused, she didn't care how much stuff he bought. There was a reason her mother made him leave but now he was back...."_

"Nida you're home," her mother greeted her. She glared at John, he was black and very huge and muscular. "I'm going to my room," she muttered, she pushed past them and their fake smiles. "Is that anyway to greet your daddy," he hissed. "You're not my dad and you'll never be," she spat.

"You never show anyone any respect, maybe you need a "lesson"," John smirked. Nida continued to her room and slammed the door. She knew what his "lessons" were and he be damned if he gave her another.

Nidas story 

In the corner of her room was a bag of new clothes but she didn't want them. She didn't want anything that bastard had to offer. She could hear them hollering right now loud and clear. "Nida!!" He stormed in her room glaring darts at her. "Did you tell you're mother about my secret sash!?" His secret sash was his crack, in fact he was high right now.

She was frighten, he was always so violent. "You need a "lesson"," he barked. He had given he "lessons before. She stumbled off the bed and tried to reach the window but he tackled her. "MOM!!" He pinned his body over hers and slapped her face. "Now she's trying to leave me , thanks to you! You Bitch," he grabbed her throat and pounded her head into the ground.

Why was this happening again? What could she do? Let him beat her? She reached for the lamp John had knocked on the ground. She picked it up and slammed it across his head. Blood spattered on her face and he collapsed on her.

She threw him off and made her way to her mothers room. Her face was completely bruised on the left side and blood drippled down her face. "Mommy!!" Her mother was thrown over the bed , her bottom lip was cut and she had a large dent in the side of her head.

Nida would her to handle this herself. Ripping anything that was Johns from the house, she threw it all outside the door. Nothing could feel better then watching his clothes float to the bottom of the apartment.

"Mom wake up," she wiped the blood from her mother lips and shook her lightly. "n-nida?" Nida ran her fingers through her mother short hair, "you have to help me toss him out." Nida had managed to pull John out her room to the doorway but she needed help getting him down the stairway. If she had a choice she'd toss him down the stairs and kill him.

They carried him down the stairs and laid him by his car. Her mother sobbed and ran back inside.

When Nida was inside she locked both locked and went to look for the secret sash. It was under the stove, where it always was. She went to her room window and sprinkled it out.

Goodbye drugs...goodbye beatens...and most of all goodbye John

.....................................................

Nida sobbed, how could her mother bring that drug dealer back into their house. 'What a day, first Riku hates me now Johns back,' she buried her head into her pillow. RING RING! She picked up her phone, "Hello? Tidus.....

Well well it's done. So r-n-r


	12. why can't we make up?

In gym class everyone was forced to run a mile but of course the bitch squad found a way to excuse themselves from it. Yuffie had no problem with it, with her being a formal track star at Long Beach and all. She easily beat everyone but Riku. She laughed as Selphie and Nida carried Sora around his second lap. He said he was more of a short distance runner, sure.

"Yuffie," Riku startled her, she nearly jumped back on the track. He frowned, "I said something I shouldn't have to Nida." Yuffie nodded, "duh.. She never wants to talk to you again." That reminded her that Nida told her not to speak to him. "Could you tell her I fixed her guitar and I want to give it to her after football practice," he said. "She plays guitar? Oh I mean, I'll tell her," she could tell he was sorry. Maybe Nida would forgive him.

"Thanks," he ran off before Nida and Selphie dragged Sora over there. "What was that about," Nida snorted. "Riku told me to tell you he wants to give you your guitar back after practice," yuffie said. "He expects me to wait that long..." Nida growled, "I want my damn guitar!!"

"Calm down Ni, I think you should talk to him," Sora said, he collapsed in the grass. "Of course you're going to say that! He's your best friend," Nida threw her arms in the air. Everyone knew Riku and Sora had been friend since the cradle, they'd always take up for each other..

"Okay I'll talk to him...only so I can get my guitar back."

.......................................................................

Nida and Yuffie stayed on top the hill over the practice football field. They watched the football players run around shirtless. "Stop drooling Yuff," Nida giggled. But who could blame her! Sweat glistened off Leons hot sexy body.

Riku was on the sidelines practicing his kicks, he stole several glances their way. 'Good she came,, he smiled to himself. "Riku," Cloud approached him, "are you checking out those chicks up there?" Riku blushed, "not Yuffie..."

"Oh so you were staring at Nida," Cloud teased, "How bout I heard she was suppose to be going out with Tidus." "H-Huh," Riku growled, Tidus?!

"Tell ya what, I'll let you get out of practice early so you can get to her but....." Cloud moved in, "you have to do me a favor."

"And what is that," Riku snorted. Cloud gave him an evil smile, "come a little closer..."

Nida sat alone under a tree, 'curse Yuffie and her weak bladder!' A sweet melody flowed through the air feeling her ears with delight. The solo guitarist picked at his strings and sat besides her stroking his guitar.

His silver hair blew in the wind and he squinted his soft eyes. When he stopped playing they just sat there, neither wanting to speak. The only reason Nida was there was to get her guitar after all. And here he was playing it.

She reached for it and in one swift movement Riku caught her hand. "My guitar please," she growled and peered into his eyes.

She gasped as his mouth came crashing down on hers. She wasn't expecting that at all! He removed his guitar and pushed her on her back.

Riku decided to go a little father. He slid his hand under her shirt and ran a finger over her bra. That was enough to wake her up. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!" She pushed him off her, "DO YOU THINK I'M THAT EASY!?" She snatched her guitar from him. "No Nida you got it all wrong......"

"Wrong my ass," she stomped off with him right behind her. "I know you're going to go with Tidus," Riku yelled. "And if I am?

"He's not you're type," he said. "Are you?" She whispered. "Yes I am because I lo..." Nida chuckled, "don't even say it!! I'm tired of your games Riku! First you like, then you don't! Make up you're mind!"

Riku turned pale, "I want to be with you Nida." She sniffled, "no..I got some in my eye, so if you excuse me." She ran off. "Nida you don't know what you do to me," He whispered and clutched his wrist.

........................................................

"Squall!" Yuffie called from the sidelines. Leon growled and walked off the field. He grabbed her shoulder and led her away from the laughing football players. "What? What's wrong?" Yuffie stared at his angry embarrassed face. "Yuffie, I told you to call me Leon and now I'm pretty sure those guys think you're my girlfriend..."

"And that's a bad thing," she felt offended. "I thought we talked about this yuff, we're just friends!" Leon hollered. Yuffie snorted, "S-SORRY!"

"I have to get back to practice we play Long Beach at the championships next Friday" Yuffie shivered, Longbeach....."

........................................

Finally this chaps over it's about time, my dads been hogging the computer. Hopefully I'll get the next two chapters up faster since I already wrote them. Those chapters are a lot better than this one I just wrote! (Boo hoo) Well until then.......R-n-R!


	13. Movin on?

YAY!! It's about time I got a chance to update!! Thank you for the reviews, I hope you all enjoy this chap!!

...................................................................

Vincent walked through the hallways of Longbeach High. Everyone was getting ready for the championship game, but all he cared about was her. Yuffie Kisaragi, he's ex. He had heard she moved and went to Kerry High. Maybe he would see her again...

"Vincent V," Sephiroth walked beside him. Vincent ignored him, "leave me alone." Sephiroth smirked, "you're still thinking about her huh? You should be thinking about the game instead."

"I don't care about that stupid game," he growled. "Oh come on V, you cheated on her she doesn't want you anymore." Vincent pushed Sephiroth into a locker. "Mind your own business!"

Sephiroth pushed him back, "watch it Valentine," he walked away. Vincent sighed, why was he so miserable. He was popular, on the football team and could have any girl he wanted. But all he could think about was Yuffie. If he didn't cheat on her she would still be at Longbeach High ......with him.

But she went to Kerry High for gods sake. So after the game there was going to be an outdoor party for both schools.

"Vinnie," the high pitch voice came from Kate, yuffies ex- best friend. She was obsessed with him, she always stalked him. She tossed her beach blond hair and batted her eyelashes, "do you want to have some "fun" tonight?"

"Not tonight Kate," he had to decline. She was forever throwing herself at him. It was like she was still jealous of Yuffie and him. The one time he let her have "fun" with him Yuffie busted in the room.......

Kate pouted and widened her crystal blue eyes, "Vinnie come on! You know you want to!" "Why don't you go mess with Sephiroth, "he groaned.

"No way! I mean he's sexy and all but remember what he did to Yuffie sister!" (If you want to know what happened to Aerith you have to wait for 'Aeriths story') "You're still thinking about her aren't you?! I don't know why I'm just as good as her," Kate claimed. Hah, she could believe that if she wanted but it wasn't true. "She probably already has a new boyfriend, knowing her," Kate added.

........ 

...................................................

"Yuffie heads up!!" It was too late to say that though, a volleyball knocked Yuffie straight off the ground. She landed head first on the cold gym floor in embarrassment. Who ever hit her with that ball was going to get it.

Leon ran under the net to help his latest victim to his deadly volleyball serve. "Yuff are you ok?" He yanked her up and kept her balanced for him. "Squeeze Peazze Lemon Squezze," yuffie mumbled.

"Couch I'm taking Yuffie to the nurse," Leon threw Yuffie over his shoulder and ran to the small nurses office. He laid her down and looked for an ice packet. "Vinnie," she moaned, sitting up and rubbing her sore head.

"Not Vinnie ...Leon," Leon corrected. She blushed, "oh sorry, I thought I was...never mind." Leon rubbed the ice packet on her head lightly. She could smell his sweet breath, feeling his fingers trace her forehead and make a path down her face. She inched forward and brushed her lips against his.

"Oh....I'm sorry..." she started but Leon kissed her back. It was a small kiss, more like a little peck but she wasn't complaining. "Squall are you blushing?" She poked his red cheeks.

"I didn't mean to k-kiss you," he murmured. "No it's okay! I didn't mind at all," Yuffie hopped off the nurses bed. "You know Squall you're a pretty good kisser," she skipped out the nurses office.

Leon smirked, 'pretty good kisser huh?'

The Spot-

Sora sat in a booth by himself, waiting for his friends to show up. He finished his fifth shake when he noticed Kairi coming towards the booth.

"Hey Sora mind if I join you," she said sweetly. He wanted to say no but she threw herself in his booth. "So where's your friends?" He shrugged and sipped his soda.

"Actually I think I saw Selphie outside, "Kairi pulled him from his seat.

She yanked him from his seat. She pulled him all the way outside towards the back of the restaurant. "So where is she?" Sora was starting to doubt Kairi ever saw Selphie. Kairi gave him a sly smile and pushed against the brick wall. The bricks rubbed against his spine and he shifted his face away from hers.

Kairi pinned herself on him and kissed him fiercely. She yanked up his shirt fondling his chest and reaching for the button to his pants....

"SORA!?" Selphie gawked at them. Her eyes spewed tears. "No!! Selphie I can explain." Selphie ran off from her cheating boyfriend.

..........................................................

(A/N) And this chapter ends now... I'll try to update early but I doubt I'll get a cause soon. Stay tune for the next chapter-??????


	14. Championship Game

It was Friday night and the championship game had already started. On one side the visitors, Longbeach high. Everyone on their side wore green, black, and silver shirts. On the home side, Kerry high. Everyone on their side wore red, white, and blue.

The score was 35 to 25, Longbeach in the lead. Yuffie was basically biting her nails off, it was the third quarter. She didn't want Kerry high to lose to Longbeach for the tenth time in a row!

On top of all that, she saw one of the Longbeach football players staring at her. "Yuffie do you want to go with me and Selphie to the concession stands," Nida asked breaking Yuffies train of thoughts. "Yeah sure."

Usually Sora would get their snacks but Selphie was mad at him for some reason. They walked to the concession stands to see a dingy looking blond serving food.

"Yuffie it's been forever since I saw you," the dingy blond happened to be Kate. "What are **you** doing here," Yuffie growled.

"I'm helping out the football team. Did you see Vinnie out there! He's number 26, he's the greatest!!" Nida could see a dangerous glow in Yuffies eyes and pulled her away from Kate, "Selphie you order the food ok?"

"THAT EVIL LITTLE BITCH HOW DARE SHE COME HERE!!" Yuffie screamed. "Calm down Yuff," Nida sat her in the front stands. The score was 35 to 35 now and Riku was about to kick a field goal.

"You have to forget about people and the terrible stuff they did to you," Nida whispered and watched Riku make the field goal. He looked her way and lowered his gaze.

.....................................................................

There was a minute on the clock, if Leon made this touchdown they'd win the game. He signaled Cloud to guard him. "HUT HUT HUT!!" He ran for it, he could see the Quarter back on the sidelines yelling and cussing.

He was almost there! They were going to win!! Just a little farther..... He jumped into the inzone but number 26 slammed him. Leon flew up into the air twirling in a complete circle. Yuffie screamed as she witnessed Leon land headfirst into the inzone.

TOUCHDOWN!!! They had won, everyone was cheering as if they forgot Leons impact to the ground.

Yuffie ran down the stand pushing through cheerleaders till she reached Leons body. She knelt beside him and removed his hamlet. She let out a sigh of relief when her eyes met Leons. "Thank goodness!!"

He chuckled and touched her cheek. Confetti sprinkled down on them creating a romantic atmosphere. She gazed into his eyes and was about to kiss him .................

"Yuffie!" Number 26 removed his hamlet. Vincent gazed at her, ignoring the fact that she was huddled over Leon. "vinnie..." Yuffie choked she stood up and studied him.

:I've been hoping I'd see you again, Yuff," he inched closer to her, "I haven't been the same since you left." Yuffie remained silent, he placed a hand on her shoulder. Blocking out all the cheers and boos he focused on her.

"I love you yuff" he started before a fist slammed into his face. Leon tackled him to the ground. How dare he say that he didn't love her.

Could and Sephiroth had to break the fight up. "I told you man, she's over you," Sephiroth snickered and pushed the guys apart, "let's just go party man."

Leon pushed Cloud off him, "Yuff let's go." She nodded and followed him to his car with nida and Selphie right behind them.

"PARTY!" Rinoa lit a huge bon fire. She was impressed, Sephiroths mansion was great! They even had their own beach back here. Everyone from both schools were there and she had to say the Longbeach boys were hot! Tifa already had five wrapped around her finger. Aerith and Kairi didn't have any yet.

"Come on Kairi take a load off," Rinoa passed her a beer. "And Aerith stop staring at Cloud and have some fun!" After having five beers Kairi was wasted, she bumped into everyone and fell all over the ground. She fell on some ones feet and they picked her up and brought her inside.

"Thanks for the ride Leon," Nida and Selphie said before hopping out the car. They ran to the beach party leaving Yuffie and Leon alone. Yuffie bit her lip and cuddled farther in her jacket, "I'm sorry about Vinnie, Squall."

Leon touched his bruised cheek, "Yuffie you deserved better then him. He doesn't love you." She started sniffling, "I know, I know.....No one loves me!"

"Of course some one loves you Yuff!! You're smart, kind and beautiful! Who couldn't love that, but it's me no one will love." Yuffie was shocked by Leons words, tears brimmed her eyes.

He stared forward trying to avoid her eyes, but Yuffie grabbed his face and forcefully kissed him. Her hands tangled in his long mane and her tongue danced with his. She didn't know if she was doing the right thing or not but it felt so good!

She broke away for air and stared into his blank eyes. If he didn't show any kind of reaction she was going to cry. He kissed her back hard and unzipped her jacket and threw it off. The cold air hit her skin but it would warm up soon.

They kissed and parted for short moments to discard articles of clothing. "Squall I love you..." She said between breaths.

Nida was in the middle of dancing with the hottest boy at the party she had ever saw, but she knew it was too good to be true! Selphie dragged her away from the guy claiming to be bored.

"This party is lame!"

"Oh Selphie come on it's not that bad."

"B-Boring!!"

"Just because Sora isn't here doesn't mean you have to be Bored."

"He is here and he's staring at me!!" Near the bonfire Riku and Sora just stood there staring at the girls. "Okay....let's go inside the house then."

When they got inside the mansion they noticed all the people making out, some were borderline making out / having sex. "EWWW Get a room," Nida snorted.

"Hey that was you and Riku last time," Selphie giggled. AHHHHH!!! The scream came from upstairs. "Oh my god some ones in trouble," Selphie ran upstairs with Nida right behind her.

The person screamed over and over leading to the master bedroom. Selphie and Nida busted in surprise at the sight they saw. "Help me please," Kairi cried.

She was sprawled on the ground naked. Around her were condoms and empty beer bottles. Nida quickly closed the door behind her and went to the girls aid.

Kairi sobbed uncontrollably and let the girls wrap a sheet around her. "I-I d-didn't want too," she slurred her words. Nida grimaced, scratches and bruises were all over Kairis body and face and her clothes were tore and thrown around the room.

"We have to get her out of here Nida," Selphie heaved Kairi to her feet. "We'll have to go to the front door. Kairi where's Rinoa?" Nida asked. "She's doing somebody," Kairi sobbed.

Nida threw Kairis arm over her shoulder and so did Selphie.

Leon and Yuffie laid cuddled in the back seat. He only had on his boxers and she only wore her underwear. They didn't do "it" but it was close.

He kissed her forehead and stroked her shiny black hair. They shared another kiss.. KNOCK KNOCK!!

Nida pressed her forehead against the foggy car windows, "What are you 2 doing in there huh?!" Yuffie and Leon rushed to make themselves decent.

"Nida must you.." Yuffie trailed off when she saw the limp girl Nida and Selphie were carrying.

(A/n) Yeah I'm updating again! I hope I can get the next three chaps up faster. Please review!! Stay tuned for chapter 15- Kairis story!!


	15. Kairis story

Kairi awoke in an unfamiliar bed, all around her she saw pink. She tried to get up but a pain shot up her inner thighs. "n-no why," she sobbed. Whose house was she in, what happened?

The door creaked open and Aerith stepped in carrying a breakfast tray. "Oh kairi you're up," Aerith set the tray next to the small girl. "Eat up you need your energy," Aerith opened the curtains to let in the morning light.

"I'm not hungry," Kairi whispered, "why am I at your house?"

"Yuffie and the girls brought you here...you were.."

"Please don't bring that up"

"What happened at the party kairi?"

"Aerith please don't tell anyone..."

Flashback 

The guy she had bumped into was Septhiroth. She gave him a devilish smile and yanked her shirt down more to show more cleavage, and approached him.

He choked down the rest of his beer, "hey babe." Kairi threw her arms around him and pushed her body against his. He could taste the strong beer taste in her mouth.

She let him carry her inside his house, not breaking the kiss at all. When they got inside his room Kairi started laughing hysterically. "Do you want this," Sephiroth asked while he started undressing. Kairi nodded, she yanked off her shirt and licked her lips.

"I never really wanted to Aerith! Rinoa and Tifa made me drink too many drinks!!" Aerith was stunned, "who did this again?" Kairi rubbed her wet eyes, "s-sethiroth but that's not all."

"What are you talking about," Aerith shook the crying girl, "was there more than one person?" Kairi nodded and burst into a fit of tears. "Darn him," Aerith whispered. Kairi sobbed, "let me tell you what they did..."

Flashback 

Sephiroth and two other guys hovered over Kairi. Sephiroth pulled her hair and forced her to look at them. Her whole body felt as if it was on fire. "You said you wanted it," he snorted and slammed her into the bed. She wept and tried to cover her used body.

"Oh come on, we saw all of that already," one of the guys said. The door creaked open and revealed another guy. He brushed his long black hair out her eyes and stared at her. Sephiroth released her and the other guys backed off. "Vincent V. are you here to join the fun?"

Vincent rolled his eyes in disgust, "I don't think I'd enjoy raping a girl." Sephiroth shrugged, "she said she wanted it so it wasn't rape. Besides she's one of those bitches from Kerry High."

"I don't care who she is, leave her alone before you get into anymore trouble." Sephiroth growled," fine we'll leave, I'm sure you want to have some fun with her yourself." The guys trailed out the room.

Kairi stared at Vincent incomplete terror. He stepped closer to the bed, grimacing as he tripped over dirty condoms and beer bottles.

"Are you alright?" He draped a sheet over the shivering girl. Tears poured down her cheeks and she latched herself to his waist.

He patted her head and let her sob lightly in his chest. A wet substance covered his hand. "You're hurt let me get you some help."

"Don't leave me please!" Vincent ignored her cries and pleads and exited the room. She was so frighten all she could do was scream......

Note to sugacoated-cherries --- You asked me to email you telling you what bandcamp was but the email wouldn't send. Band camp is when everyone who is going to be in the band comes to school a week before school starts to practice marching and make a fields show. If you watched the movie Drumline then you'd know what I'm talking about.

Note to MheraRiku--- You think I sound like a professional author!! You like me you really like me!! I don't think I'm a good author at all, not like some of the people on this site. (ex. Deplora, ObisdianSorrows and many more.) But thank you for saying that! P.S. Riku's mine!!!

Note to Xtreme Nuisance, Sakurachild, Hotaru 170, and Tifa-love90--- You guys reviewed the most!! Thank you for reviewing because it inspired me to write more.

Note to Crimson Rose—You were my first reviewer! If you didn't review I would have stopped writing this story!

Note to everyone else--- Thank you all my reviewers if I could I'd get you all xboxs! I'll try to post another chap later. But I need to know what you guys think, do you like Nida and riku as a couple or Nida and Tidus? Write it in your review so I know what to write in my story. And stay tune for the next chapter!!


	16. probelms

(A/N) I'm so sorry that I've been updating so slowly but I have tons of stuff to do. But I have updated my story "Demon jewel", it's a good story so read it folks!!

............................................................................

Yuffie scanned the shelves of canned goods,_ 'cream of chicken...cream of borcill....cream of...'_ "Nida did you find the can of..." Nida tossed her two cans, "cream of mushroom."

"Okay well on to the cereal aisle," Yuffie pushed the grocery cart. She wasn't use to this, usually Aerith would come shopping and Yuffie would be at the magazine racks. "Do you think Kairi's okay?" Nida asked.

Yuffie sighed and dropped a box of Lucky Charms in the cart, "I don't know. After what Sephiroth did I doubt she'll ever be the same."

"Who is this "Sephiroth"?" Nida had heard of him but never saw him before. "He is a quarterback at Longbeach and he use to date Aerith until..." Yuffie stopped, "it's her business it's not mine to tell."

"Sorry for asking but I guess you're right. It isn't any of my business," Nida tried not to sound disappointed and tossed a bag of Ramen in the cart. After getting the meat and frozen items they checked out.

"FINALLY I'M FREE!!" Yuffie yelled, she loaded the back trunk with the groceries. "God," Nida whispered. "What?" Yuffie looked up and saw Tidus walking their way. She chuckled, "hello Tidus."

Nida almost choked on her spit and blushed brightly, "hi Tidus." He smiled, "Nida I didn't see you at the party Friday." "Well something came up," she said, thinking about Kairi lying on the floor broken.

He frowned, "maybe we can hang out later then." Yuffie pushed Nida towards Tidus, "Yeah! You two can hang out right now!" Nida arch a brow, "but yuff?"

"I drive home alone," she assured her. "YAY!! So let's have some fun," Tidus pulled Nida away. Yuffie giggled, _'love is so strange.'_

.........................................................

"La la la le la," Selphie skipped down the sidewalk humming out of tune. The cold early winter breeze blew her cinnamon hair and she tugged her big jacket around her slim body. She was almost to her house when a small cat encircled her feet.

"Hey sweetie," she cooed and lifted the brown, white, and black cat. It cocked its head and licked her fingers. "Muffin!" Someone bellowed. She almost dropped the kitten from shock.

Irvine ran across the street, he tried to scoop the cat out of her hands. Instead of grabbing the cat he managed to grab Selphies hands.

"Oh is this your cat?" She giggled and tried to remove her hands from around the feline, but Irvines callous hands kept her from doing so.

"I've never seen you around here before," he studied her face, "your cute." Selphie blushed, "that's nice of you to say but I'm..."

"Single right?"

"I have to go," she pushed the cat into his chest. Was he flirting with her? "What's your name?"

"Selphie..."

"Selphie hmmm? That name seems familiar..."

"I go to your school," she said shyly. "Oh yeah you were Clouds girl!" Selphie almost collapsed on the cold pavement. "Not really.. I'm soras ex girlfriend."

"I don't know why he would break up with a girl like you," Irvine commented and placed a hand on her shoulder. He patted her backed comforting her. He pulled he lightly into a small embrace. Her maple scent filled his nostrils and he started pulling her closer.

"Selphie?! What are you doing," Soras voice rang out through her head. "SORA?" She pushed Irvine and looked around. "What's wrong? Sora's not here."

"I have to go.. I'm sorry," she ran across her lawn into her house.

(A/N) Is Selphie stupid or something? I mean she broke up with Sora and she could go with Irvine but I don't know..... Tell me what should happen between Sora and Selphie.

....................................................................

Leon looked up at the kitchen fan watching it rotate around and around. It kind of reminded him of his life. He looked across the table at his brother and riku.

They all had cups of strong black coffee and were staring blankly at the kitchen walls. Sora and Riku had black circles around their eyes and they resembled zombies. Tears streamed down Soras eyes and he hovered over his coffee twirling his spoon slowly. "I-I..I-I want," he would stutter. "You want what?" Leon asked. "selphie!!!" Sora screamed.

"Shap out of it Sora! She's just a girl!" Riku shook his friend. "WAHHH!! Shut up! You did the same thing when Nida dumped you!" Riku rung poor little Soras neck, "I did not! And we didn't go out any way!!"

Leon growled and pulled the boys apart, "will you two just chill! (a/n: "Chill" doesn't seem like a word Leon would use.) You're crying and fighting over some girls! It's ridiculous!"

"Am I interrupting something," a small voice asked. All the guys turned to see Yuffie in the doorway. "Yuff," Leon whispered.

_"Yuff,"_ Sora and Riku mocked, he had some nerve. He always accused them of falling head over heels for a girl and here he was staring at Yuffie in a lovey dovey way.

"Front door was open you know," she giggled, "Aerith told me to bring you guys some fruit. I guess she heard about Selphie and Soras break up." She sat a huge pink bag on the table.

"Wahhh! Selphi-e!!" Leon groaned, "now you got him started again!" "It's not my fault he got caught smooching Kairi," Yuffie snorted. "Speaking of Kairi is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's been staying with us. I don't know when Aerith's going to kick her out."

"That's not really a nice thing to say."

'Whatever where's blondie?" Yuffie looked around for the Cloud. "His SNIFFLE SNIFF upstairs," Sora answered. "I have a message from Aerith to him," Yuffie smirked. "Well go on up," Leon said.

........................................................................

When Yuffie went up to his room she thought she went blind. The only light came from a small lamp next to Clouds bed. Mozart was playing and the room was felt full of despair and sorrow. "Cloud?"

"I'm over here," he was laying on his back on his bed staring at the ceiling. "What do you want," he groaned. Yuffie brushed off his rudeness, "ummm sorry to bother you and all but Aerith told me to tell you she wants to talk to you tonight."

"I have enough stuff to worry about and I don't need to add your sister to my list," he sighed and turned the radio next to him off. "I under stand," Yuffie whispered, "what's bothering you?"

"Tifa called me yesterday with some bad news," he ran his hand through his gelled spikes, "when me and Aerith broke up Tifa used me again."

"Now she thinks she's pregnant," he cried and buried his face in his hands. Yuffie was shocked, Cloud a father yeah right! "But cloud anyone could be the father! She messes around with everyone, you have a one out of fifty chance of being the father!" Cloud didn't want to hear it, he bang his head against his bed stand.

"I ruined my life! Everyone warned me about her! Now I ruined my chances with Aerith." "Please Cloud just talk to her! Get everything off your chest."

"But..." Yuffie placed a finger on his lips. "Talk to her cloud she'll understand.

....................................................................

(a/n) Yay! I finished this chapter and I feel like.... - I'll try to update but not this week because the fairs in town, I have to go to a parade and I have to go to a football game and band jamboree. MUSTANG PRIDE!! PARKLNAD!! Stay tuned for the next chap- Aertih/ Clouds stories. Review pwease!


	17. Aerith and Clouds story

Cloud stood outside the door hesitating if he should ring the doorbell or not. The night air rustled his blond spikes and he looked around the empty neighborhood. Maybe 11 in the morning wasn't a good time to tell girl how you feel and your problems.

He was about to walk away but.... "Cloud?" Aerith stood in the doorway looking deeply in his eyes. She wore only a pink tank top and short shorts and her hair was unraveled falling down her back.

Cloud grabbed her shoulders and kissed her hard and long. Her eyes widened, if he kept kissing her like that her lungs would burst.

He pulled away, "Aerith I'm so sorry." She frowned and closed the door behind him. "What are you talking about Cloud?"

Cloud sat in Tifas car wondering what news she had to tell him. But she just sat there behind the wheel running her fingers through her hair. "What did you need to tell me Tifa?" She blinked away a few tears and looked around the abandoned parking lot. "Cloud I know I may act like a bitch and all but I always change when I'm with you."

"What are you saying," Cloud arched a brow. "But this change might be permanent," she whispered. "I don't understand!" Cloud shouted in frustration. She choked back some more tears, "Cloud I love you.......I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT?!?!" Cloud opened the car door and hopped out. Tifa chased after him, "it's your fault Cloud, don't act like you didn't do anything!" He fell to his knees pounding the cement. "You came to _me_ when that flower girl denied you," Tifa hollered, "you always wanted her but you got me!"

He glared at her, "you did this on purpose so me and Aerith couldn't get back together." Tifa gave a crazy laugh, "I didn't do this to get back at that tramp! I don't want to be pregnant!"

She knelt beside him and caressed his back, "please Cloud don't be so difficult." He tried to shrug her hand off but she hugged him from behind. "Please Cloud..."

Aerith felt her words choke up in her throat and she stood from the couch they were sitting on. "Don't leave me Aerith," Cloud cried, he knelt in front of her and grasped her sides.

"But Cloud.....Tifa is my friend," Aerith mumbled, "how could you?!"

"Aerith we weren't together at the time so it wasn't like I was cheating!"

"Cloud she my friend!!!"

"And your _friend _seduced me," Cloud explained. "But you kept it from me," she cried. "And you never kept anything from me," he growled. "But that's different Cloud."

"How is it different Aerith? I just told you what I was keeping from you, now you tell me you can't tell me what you were keeping from me! "Fine Cloud, if you want to know....."

"Aerith how did you get that cut on your lip?" Yuffie asked politely. Aerith ignored her and continued to drive down the street. "Fine don't answer me," Yuffie snorted, "but if it was that crazy boyfriend of yours did that.."

Yuffie stared and her smiling sister and decided it was no use speaking to her about it. "Yuffie you are forever blaming Sephiroth for everything," Aerith turned on the radio, "I got hit with a ball that's it.

Yuffie pulled at her small ponytail in frustration," isn't that him right now?" In the driveway (of their old house) was Sephiroth. Aerith parked the jeep and stared blankly at him. "I guess I'll go inside," Yuffie muttered and ran in the house.

"Aerith let's walk," he pulled her on to the sidewalk. After walking for five minutes they reached Sephiroths house. "Moms not home," he said and escorted her upstairs to his room. "Sephiroth I came with you, just to tell you that I think..."

"You think it's better for us to break up," he chuckled, "but Aerith I bought you all that stuff. I even made you popular." "And you also beat me. I never asked for anything from you either," Aerith cried.

"But you still owe me something," he snarled. Before Aerith could scream he pounced on her pinning her to his bed. He was nearly strangling her as he ripped at her clothes. "Tell me you love me," he whispered in her ear.

(Insert rape scene here)

As he had his way with her he ignored her cries of pain and agony. To him she was his forever. After he was finished with her he called her sister and told her she had hurt herself and needed to be picked up.

He demanded her to get dressed and that if she told anyone he would come after her and Yuffie.

Three weeks later Aerith remained locked up in her room, she only ate tid bits of food. "Aerith please tell me what happened," Yuffie begged from the other side of the door. "He, he raped you didn't he," Yuffie whispered.

She listened to her sisters muffled cries, "please Yuffie don't tell anyone." "But we have to do something!" "We're going to move Yuff, that's what we're going to do." "Good, I don't have any friends here any way."

Aerith opened her room door and peered down at her younger sibling. "What are you talking about?" "Vinnie cheated on me with Kate," she said bitterly.

"Yuff I'll make it better. We'll move away from Longbeach and these horrible people," Aerith promise was a small ray of hope. Yuffie forced a smile on her face, "that would be nice if we could move away..."

Cloud tried closing his mouth but it wouldn't close. She fought back tears and prayed that he wouldn't look down on him. "I near told you what happened because I thought Sephiroth would come after me and Yuffie."

"Please don't cry Aerith! You didn't do anything wrong." She lunged forward and kissed, finally some one knew the truth. Someone she loved.

(a/n) Man that was a lot of Aerith and Cloud, I'm sure everyone she wondering about Yuffie and Squall. You'll have to wait a little bit longer for them. I'm so happy I almost have 100 reviews!! Please keep up the reviewing! And stay tuned for the next chap- obsession


	18. obession

Riku walked beside the busy streets watching the city lights shine and teen couples hug and kiss. It was another lonely Friday night, he sipped his soda and glared in envy at all the couples passing him. but one of the couples especially caught his eyes.

Tidus and Nida walked infront of him completely oblivious to the fact that he was behind them. Tidus threw his arm around Nida and playfully kissed her neck.

Riku didn't notice he was following them, it was like he was drawn to the. Before long he could see Nidas apartment complex in the distance.

"Bye Tidus," Nida tried to slip from under his arm, Tidus grabbed her hands and kissed her deeply. Riku clutched his heart afraid that it would shatter. Tidus walked past Rikus hiding spot and Nida continued to walk to her apartment. Once she was inside Riku walked over to the large tree beside the building.

If he was correct Nidas room window was next to that tree. He climbed up the tree picturing her undressing near the window, but what he saw was a lot worse.

In John was in her room, he knocked her to the floor with great force. "You've done it again bitch!! Where's my weed?" Nida didn't answer she just stood and dusted herself off,

"ANSWER ME!!" John smacked her against her face and sent her flying across the room. "Let that be a lesson to ya," he spat and exited the room. Nida scrambled from the floor and locked her room door. She slid down the door and rubbed her bruised cheek.

Riku blanced on the tree branch and knocked lightly on the window trying to get her attention. "Who's there?!" She whispered and peered out the window. She saw the eyes peering back at her. Grabbing the bat that was tossed on the floor she made her way toward the window.

She yanked up the window and thrusted her bat inches from Rikus face. She stopped before the bat collided with his face. "Riku what are you doing here?!" He slipped through the window and touched her swollen cheek. She hissed in pain and swatted his hand away. "Let me see," he whispered softly. "Riku you shouldn't be here! If John catches you he'll....."

"I don't care what he does, you shouldn't either because you're coming with me." Nida didn't believe him, sure no one would notice she was gone but living with him? "Pack your stuff," he commanded. She wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. She grabbed a suitcase and started loading it up.

Picking up the bat that almost knocked his head off, Riku smirked, "can I ask you something?" "What?" "Why didn't you use this bat on him?" Nida smirked and handed him her suitcase, "you wouldn't get it."

Riku crawled out the window clutching the tree with one hand and the suitcase with the other. Nida climbed above him oblivious to the fact that she had on a skirt. She heard Rikus "ohhs" and "ahhs". "Pervert," she whispered. Riku reached the ground and helped her down.

SWACK!!! Riku held his swollen cheek, "what was that for?!" She smiled and tugged at her skirt, "for looking." He sighed, "yeah-yeah let's just go."

...........................................................................

Riku glanced around his mansion, and turned the lights on. ' Their not home again,' he thought to himself. He groaned and started his journey up the stairway.

When he got to his room the sound of water felled the air. On his king sized bed was her suitcase, thrown open and clothes spewing out. "nida?"

He knocked on the bathroom door softly. He couldn't decide whether to enter or not but Nida already swung the door open. "You weren't trying to get a peak were you," she snickered. Riku felt weird, she never had a girl in his room before. Not even his mother came into his territory and there she was in her over sized white tee and panties.

She ignored the agwardness and hopped on his silky black bed. "comfortable," she knocked her suitcase off the bed and patted the spot next to her. The bedsprings creaked as he settled on the bed.

She curled up on the bed staring at him from the corner of her eye, "why did you help me?" "Did you think I'd let you stay there and get beat to a plump," he stared back at her. She brushed off his eyes, he didn't know what it was like. "Are you expecting some kind of reward for helping me?" She asked sourly, "it's not my body you what is it?"

Riku nearly choked on his spit, "NO!!" Nida eyed him, "whatever you say." In a matter of minutes her soft snores felled the room. Riku sighed and ripped off his shirt and pants, 'so much for making her feel at home, she thinks I want her body!!'

He watched her in her peaceful slumber, to him she looked like an angel without wings. He stroked her thick hair and softly touched her cheek. RING RING!! 'Stupid cellphone,' Riku searched for the device hoping it wouldn't wake sleeping beauty next to him.

He found the device wedged between his mattress. "Hello?"

"Riku is that you?"

"What do you want _cousin?_"

"You use to go with this girl named Kairi right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I need you to make sure she doesn't talk."

"I'm not doing your dirty work anymore."

"You will if you don't want your little secrets floating around."

"You can't do th-"

"I'm afraid I can cousin. So make sure she doesn't start running her mouth. CLICK!"

Riku threw the cellphone across the room.

..............................................................................

Sephiroth grinned and gazed down at his cellphone. Was his cousin trying to disobey him? The night air blew his silver mane giving him an evil look. A shadow crept out the woods.

Tifa emerged in the light followed by Rinoa and Seifier. They all wore evil smirks. "So the plan is in progress," Rinoa flipped her hair. "I better get what I want," Seifier snorted.

"Of course I remember what you all want," Sephiroth smirked, "and if everything goes according to plan you'll have it."

"But if Riku doesn't follow my orders we'll be screwed," Sephiroth furrowed his eyebrows, it looked like he would have to handle this problem.

.............................................................................

(A/N) Another chapter completed! HORRAH!!!! I hoped everyone enjoyed, I'll try to update later this week because I'm on fall break. But for right now stay tune for the next chap- Rikus story. And I'll even give you a little preview!!

...................................................................

PREVIEW!!!!!-----

Riku ran away from it all, the drama, the pain and the love he had for Nida. He coward in his room clutching his wrist and shaking fiercely. He wanted to release himself from the pain. He reached under his bed and pulled a small leather black box.

He opened it and held a shiny object to his chest. He choked back tears and pulled up his sleeve.

TBC


	19. Rikus story

(A/N) The moment I've been waiting for Rikus story!!!! Prepare for drama and despair. Oh yeah, everyone I have put a new story up called "the new girl". It's sort of a remake of the girl next down with a twisted story line and more couples and different. So check it out, if you like this story you're sure to love that story. Any way on with the show!!!

............................................................

Riku tossed and turned all over his bed, sweat beamed on his forehead. His eyes shot open and he glanced around his darkened room. The rustle of sheet startled him and he stared the lump beside him.

A bare leg shot up from the sheets pointing towards the ceiling. He gazed at the brown smooth leg tempted to touch it. The leg swung over him and an arm swung onto his chest.

Nidas face laid inches from his and her long hair sprawled across his chest and pillows. He blushed as he felt her inside mid thigh rub against him. "oohh," he groaned and pushed her off him. Curse him and his dirty mind!

Unfortunately he knocked Nida all the way off the bed and the loud "thump" echoed. "Ouchie! What was that for Riku?!"

An uncomfortable tightness swelled between his legs and he thanked god he was wearing boxers. BOXERS!!! He ran to the bathroom covering something that would have blinded Nida.

Nida arched an eyebrow and began to search the room out of curiosity. On his bedside were various pictures from school. 'Some ones naughty,' she thought to herself, she giggled and picked up a bottle of lotion on the floor.

'Hello what is this,' she reached underneath the bed and pulled a black leather journal out. 'Should I should I not,' temptation started to control. She flipped the journal open and looked for the interesting parts. But what she saw changed her view of Riku forever.

.....................................................................

_This summer I spent my whole time in a drug client and I'm proud to say or write that I have finally been released. I am completely drug free but I still have my problems. Like my loneliness. The whole time I was dealing with my addiction the only person who talked to me was Sora. I'm kinda glad Nida and the others didn't know about this._

_Today I did see Nida, she really looked different. Nida never looked ugly to me but now she's beautiful! I almost melted when she looked at me. But I can't get involved with her because of my cousin. I'm afraid of what he would do to her..... _

.............................................................

A shadow created an overcast on her, she whimpered and turned to see Riku glowered over her. His eyes turned to little slits and went back and forward between the journal and her. "What are you doing/!" He hissed.

"Riku you don't under......" He growled and knocked the bedstand down, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!!" He went mad and started knocking everything over. Objects scattered around her and she covered her head. She never saw him so mad.

"You think I'm crazy don't you," he huffed, he hovered over her. She rolled around him and dashed for the door carrying the journal with her. 'Damnit,' Riku ran from it all, the drama, the pain and the love he had for Nida.

He coward in his room clutching his wrist and shaking fiercely. He wanted to release himself from the pain. He reached under his bed and pulled a small black box from under his bed. He opened it and held the shiny object to his chest.

He choked back tears and pulled up his sleeve........

.....................................................

Sora just finished taking out the trash when he saw Nida running and crying. Her white tee was cut and covered in dirt, as were her shorts. And her bedroom shoes looked like they had been dragged in mud.

"Sora, Sora!" She nearly tackled him and sobbed in chest. Nida never cried, whatever was bothering her had to be serious. "It's Riku he's mad......" He spotted the journal in her hand. "Nida were you reading that?" She nodded, "why didn't you tell me Riku had these kind of problems!"

"Nida, he has serious personal problems that he doesn't want to discuss with certain people," Sora rubbed her back, "he didn't find out you were reading it did he?" She felt so guilty, "yes he did but he was talking about him and his drugs and his sicko cousin."

"Sephiroth is his sicko cousin, and he introduced Riku to drugs. But that's not his only problem, if you upset him..." "I know I upset him!" "Nida Riku's a ..."

......................................................

Riku looked at his reflection in the large tub full of water. He stripped off his shirt and boxers and sat on the toilet. He looked down at the shiny object, a razor blade ( a/n: don't you all feel so smart! XP) He held out his wrist and in one swift movement he made a small cut.

He let out his breath and looked at his arms. There were about twenty cuts on each arm, about ten were healing. He felt so ashamed, lowering himself in the tub he sunk under the water.

He came up from under the water and watched his blood linger in the water. He never thought he'd be a cutter.

...................................................

Nida ran up the stairway with Sora right on her heels. They nearly tore the hinges off Rikus door. "no please no," Nida panicked when she saw no one in the darkened room. She saw a dim glow from under the bathroom door. She held her breath and stepped in.

Little spots of blood littered the tile floor and made a trail to a bloody razor lying near the toilet. The razor was covered in dry blood and glimed an evil glow. But the trail didn't end there, it led right to the huge tub. His white shower curtains were drawn and a bloody handprint streaked down it.

'no please!' She ripped the shower curtains down. The tub was full of bloody water, the sight of it all made Nidas stomach lurch. She peered farther in the deep red water and saw him.

At the bottom of the tub Riku floated. Nida panicked and fished his upper body out the water. "Sora help me!" She wiped the wet mope of hair out of Rikus face and checked if he was breathing. "Please open your eyes!"

Sora raced into the bathroom and groaned. He lifted Rikus legs and Nida lifted his upper body. They struggled carrying him to the bed. "Sora get some towels," Nida checked Rikus pulse.

She examined each slit on his wrist, they weren't really deep. "Why does he keep doing this to himself," Sora muttered and draped a towel over Rikus privates. "How many times his he doing this?" Nida sobbed and wrapped bandages around Rikus wrist. "Six or seven times but this is the worst."

"Riku why? Why do you do this?" She shook him. Slowly his eyes opened and he gazed blankly at the ceiling. Nida sighed in relief and brushed his wet hair out his face, "Riku are you okay?"

He sat up and groaned but fell back down. "RIKU!!!" Nida screamed.

.................................................................

(A/N) Yes I know this was a sad chapter but there are many more to come. Don't forget to review and read my other story, 'the new girl.' Will Riku die? what is Sephiroths plan? Stay tuned for the next chap- Sephiroths plan part 1.


	20. Sephiroths plans part 1

Sephiroths plans-

...........................................................................

Yuffie and Leon walked down the school halls Holding hands. Yuffie was flattered that he was walking with her, most of the time he wanted to be alone. "So have you heard from Nida?"

Yuffie sighed sadly, "nope, not really. Sora told me she ran off from her house and is living with Riku." They stood outside her class and leaned on the lockers. "I'm sure she's fine," He leaned on her and pecked her cheek. She blushed and went in her class and Leon continued down the hall.

He was headed to the closet where the football gear was stored. The couch assigned him to inventory duty. He had to check and see if all the jerseys and helmets were checked in. most people didn't like inventory duty because all the football gear was in a dim closet that was the size of a classroom and had one light bulb dangling from the ceiling.

He sighed and closed the door behind him. He immediately started counting the boxes. He felt tiny fingers crept up his back and he shuddered and whipped around smacking the hands away. A figure crept into the shadows. "Who the hell is there?!"

"Squallie you shouldn't curse so much," a sickly sweet voice teased. He glanced around nervously, he couldn't tell where the person was. "Got cha," a slender arm pushed him against the lockers so fiercely that boxes fell. Rinoa chuckled and tickled his chest, "I've been waiting for you...."

.....................................................

_ Journal entry # 14_

I hate Sephiroth, he threatens me. After I got out the client he told me I had to pay for all the drugs he gave me. I have to work for him, cover up his wrong doings, assault people and more. He threatens to tell everyone all my secrets.....

............................................................

Nida dropped the journal and tended to Rikus wounds he gave himself. He had been out for a week and Nida hasn't seen his parents come home once. She began to wonder why they were never there.

"hmmmm.....Nida?" He whispered, she placed a damp rag on his forehead. "shh, it's alright I'm here." He shot up, "where I'm I?!" He glanced around in horror and clutched his bandaged wrist.

"Riku you're at your house, don't you remember what happened?" Riku glared at his bandages and then at her. "You think I tried to kill commit suicide don't you! Well I didn't I just cut myself deeper than I was suppose too."

Nida shook her head and wiped a crystal tear from her cheek, "why do you hurt yourself, it's just like killing yourself!" Tears poured out of her like a waterfall, she choked back more tears, "and this was all my fault." Riku watched her cry and his heart began to ache.

"Please don't cry Nida, it's not your fault. I decided to cut myself not you," he stroked her back. Nida sobbed and tried to wipe her tears away. He pulled her into his bare chest, slowly he tilted her chin up and kissed her lightly.

She held him tighter and deepens the kiss. He tangled his fingers in her long hair. He parted her lips and entered her mouth.

One kiss was enough to have him begging for more. He wiped her tears and held her. Feeling safe and secure Nida thought nothing could tear them apart but she was wrong.

"Well well, it looks like my cousin found himself a little brown sugar," Sephiroth stood in the doorway accompanied by five other guys. They all wore evil smirks and had pocket knifes. Strapped around Sephiroths waist was a slender expenice sword.

Riku was about to jump from the bed but Nida pushed him back. She knew he was too weak to be fighting, it was up to her. She smirked as the guys encircled her.

They gazed at her brown legs and licked their lips. "Riku you better get your girlfriend before we have more fun with her than you," Sephiroth reached towards her. "Pervert," she kicked him in his grind sending him to his knees. The other guys charged with their knifes drawn. She broke one guys nose and gave another guy a black eye.

Riku hit one guy and pulled Nida out the door. They ran down the stairs past the dining room all the way outside. They could hear Sephiroth and hiss men on their heels. They ran through the woods with their bare feet splashing in the mud and they struggled over branches and bushes.

They were almost to the exit of the woods but six more of Sephiroth henchmen blocked the exit. The henchmen leaned on their black BMWs and dragged their bats in the dirt. "End of the line," they encircled Nida and Riku. "Boss can we cut em," one muscular guy said. Sephiroth emerged from the crowd smirking, "you know that's not what we came here for. But Riku does need to be taught a lesson, take the girl!" The guys cheered and grabbed at Nida.

Riku punched at the guys but they pinned him against a tree. "Nida!!!!" Sephiroth chuckled, "this is what you get when you disobey me." The henchmen dragged Nida by her arms to him, her knees buried themselves in the dirt.

"She's attractive," he held up her chin, "my little brown sugar.' She spat at his boots and glared hatefully. "hmmmm feisty huh? We can fix that," he drew his long sword and lifted it in the air. Riku hollered louder, in one swift movement Sephiroth sliced Nidas tee shirt down the middle and revealed her camosal. The henchmen cheered and ripped the tore tee off.

The cold air blew at her shoulders and Sephiroth traced her collarbone with his sword. "Cut it of, Cut it off!!" The guys chanted. Sephiroth cut one strap and made her stand. He winked at riku and smashed his lips against hers. She almost started gagging when she felt his tough slip down her throat.

He had her in his firm grasp and he expected her to burst into tears but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He tugged her hair and grasped her ass. "SEPHIROTH!!!" Riku some how managed to get unpinned from the tree and tried to tackled Sephiroth. The other guys jumped him but stopped when they heard gunshots.

Another black bmw parked outside the exit and a guy in all black and a motorcycle helmet on his head stepped out. Sephiroth found this pretty amusing and loosen his grip on Nida, which was a big mistake because she kneed him in the balls.

"No body move in less they want to be lying on the ground in a bloody mess," the helmet muffled the guys voice and Riku had no idea who it was. The guy pointed his gun at sephiroth, "hand over the boy and girl."

Sephiroth grunted and signaled the men to clear a path for them. Nida helped riku up and they stumbled towards the masked guy. He opened the back door and pushed them in. riku didn't know if it was a safe or not but what choice did they have. The man entered on the drivers side and started driving off. Nida and riku peered out the tinted windows at Sephiroth and his smirking henchmen.

"Who are you?" Nida was the first to talk. "Your savior," the masked man joked. He yanked his helmet off and long silky black hair fell out, crimson eyes glanced back at them.'

"You're Vincent! Yuffies ex, why are you helping us?!" Vincent smirked, "did you think I'd let Sephiroth harm Yuffie?" Nida gave him a puzzled look, "what's yuffie got to do with this?" "They're on their way to your school," Vincent made a sharp turn, "some of your classmates decided to team up with Sephiroth so they could get what they want." Nida studied Rikus bandages, "who?'

"You know who and one of those bastards wants Yuffie! And they agreed to help sephiroth get in the school so he could shut Kairi up."

..........................................................

Rinoa struggled at pinning Leon against the lockers, "soon the plan will go into action and I'll get to fuck you." He pushed her off him, "what are you babbling about?" "Last month I realized that you were still a virgin and I have to say that is a surprise," Leon looked at her in disgust. "And Yuffie is a virgin too right Squallie." "That's none of your business," he snarled.

"You two would have a hard time doing "it" if you don't know what you're doing," Rinoa smirked, "let me show you how." "You're disgusting," Leon watched her strip off her sweater, "so you think you can seduce, let alone rape me."

"If you insist on being a virgin go ahead, maybe Yuffie will lose it first." "What are you talking about?!" "When the plan goes into action both you and Yuffie will lose..." "What the hell is your plan?!?"

"you'll see because it's about to start," she looked at her watch, "now!" The lights all around the school turned off. Rinoa tackled Leon and started tearing at his clothes. It was pitiful that such a small girl was pinning him to the ground. But he was thinking about Yuffie. What was Rinoa talking about?

....................................................

(A/N) Yay I'm finally done!! So what will happen to Yuffie? I'm not telling so you'll have to wait for the next chap- sephiroths plan part 2.


	21. authors note

Author note-

I'm sorry I haven't been updating this story but I will. But first I need to know what everyone wants to happen in this story so I can have a clue. I'm still trying to figure out what should happen, so help me out.

manga gaka


	22. sephiroth plans part 2

Chapter 21-

Yuffie was paying a visit to the toilet when all the lights turned off. 'Just my luck,' she thought to herself. The whole school went into lock down mode and everyone was locked in their classes. No one would let her into a class so she was stuck roaming the halls.

When she passed the auditorium she heard a loud booming sound. She peered into the darken auditorium and decided out of pure curiosity to go in.

The stage was lighted and the noise came of there. She climbed up onto the stage and stepped into the light. "Hello?" Her voice echoed throughout the stage. Out the corner of her eye she could see someone walking towards her. "Hello."

She gasped, Seifier encircled her smirking. "What are you doing here?" She snarled. He just licked his lips and touched her hair. "Don't touch me," she smacked away his hand and stepped back. "Yuffie, you don't have to worry about Squall. We're alone."

"I never wanted to be alone with you," she growled. She was about to jump off the stage but he grabbed her arm. "LET ME GO!" he threw her to the ground hard and towered over her. She squirmed on the floor, she tried to get up but it felt like she sprained her ankle.

"Now let's get to work," he knelt over her and touched her face. "My friends, they'll come for me," she snarled and spat at him. He wiped the spit of his cheek and laughed. "I'd like to see that but for right now…" He clutched her neck, "they're busy."

………………………………………………..

"Kairi? Where are you, please answer me!" Aerith searched desperately for the small girl. She walked through the empty dark gym, since no one was there she went to look in the indoor pool area.

The light from the pool lit the room with an eerie glow but you could not see in the corners. A small whimper came from one of the corners. "Kairi?" Aerith crept towards the corner slowly. She peered into the corner and reached out her hand.

Whatever was in that corner screamed and Aerith fall backwards narrowly missing a fall into the pool. "Please don't hurt me," a figure crept out the shadows. "Kairi?"

Kairi emerged from the corner holding herself for warmth. She was drenched with sweat and her gym uniform clung to her. "Kairi I'm not here to hurt you," Aerith pulled herself off the damp floor.

"But he is," Kairi cried softly, "I can feel it." "Are you talking about Sephiroth, is that who you're hiding from?" Kairi nodded and held herself tighter. "That's impossible Kairi, he should be at Longbeach. He wouldn't be here! I admit the lights going out is weird but……"

"She's right, he's around here somewhere," Tifa came out of no where. Aerith growled, "Tifa are you trying to scare us." Tifa giggled, "now why would I do that?"

Aerith felt overwhelmed with anger, she couldn't herself. It took a lot to make her mad and Tifa had just pushed her over the edge. She started lashing out at Tifa, she tackled her to the ground and started pulling Tifas ebony hair.

She thought she was winning but Tifa knocked Aerith off of her. She nailed Aerith right in the mouth. 'how's that feel Little miss prefect? Hurts huh?" Tifa laughed and smacked the flower girl repeatedly.

"That's enough," Sephiroth came out of the shadows. Aerith could see Kairi run off. "KAIRI!" Sephiroth enjoyed seeing how he was feared by not only Kairi but by Aerith too.

"It's been a long time Aerith," he licked his chapped lips, "you didn't think you could escape me did you?" Tifa got off of Aerith and moved to the side so she could watch.

Aerith scrambled from the tile floor, her clothes were wet from sweat and pool water. He stared at her up and down, "well-well some ones got more curvy!" "And some ones still a sick pervert," she spat back. He stepped closer to her and each time she would step back. Sweat beaded on her forehead.

He shot forward and grasped the front of her sweater. He turned toward the pool and leaned her backwards over the pool. She shrieked and grabbed at his clothes and arms. "Not so tough now," he grinned. Her eyes pleaded with his but his face was twisted. "You were always my favorite girl. So pure, innocent but you've changed."

"Go to hell you son of a bitch," she screamed. Sephiroth slammed her back on the wet tile floor and saddled her. "You just want me to be hard on you don't you! Tifa told me about this cloud boy. Stop messing with him unless you want me to kill him and rape your little sister." He was satisfied when he saw the look of pure terror on her face. "That's better, now relax." He started devouring her face and touching her all over. Suddenly he bit her lip hard enough that he drew blood.

She grasped when she saw him pull a knife out his pocket. He traced her prefect lips then cut them down the middle. Blood covered her lips as if she was wearing lipstick.

Sephiroth kissed her and shucked her lips drawing the taste of blood in his mouth. He grabbed her sweater and lifted her from the ground. Tifas eyes widened when he raised his knife. "Maybe it's not such a good idea to kill her," she said watching him dangle Aerith over the pool.

"I won't kill her this time, this is just a warning," he tossed Aerith into the pool.

……………………………………………..

Yuffie struggled beneath Seifier, she scratched at his face and kicked at him. "Get off of me!" She pushed his puckered lips away. She was a lot tougher than he thought she was, she managed to push him off he and socked him right in the face.

"You little…" He grabbed her small arms but she kicked him where it hurts the most. Is face crinkled in pain and he rolled over. Yuffie stood and limped towards the end of the stage.

Before she could hop off Seifier yanked her sprained ankle from under her. She hit the cold stage hard and could taste blood in her mouth. "You're not going anywhere," he tried to pull her in but she brought her foot up and kicked his shoulders.

His hands traveled up her legs to her hips and he fumbled with her jean button. She tried fighting him off but he was too strong. Was she to face the same fate as her sister? "SQUALL!"

………………………………………

Kairi was paranoid, all the self-confidence and ego she had was gone. All she did was hide, she even stopped wearing all the revealing clothes she once wore. She always feared he'd come back and he has.

She cowered in the girl showers. She buried her head on her knees and rocked back and forward. She could hear his footsteps coming closer.

His hot breath blew on the back of his neck. "Hello Kairi," he whispered. She looked up right into his cold eyes, "please don't hurt me." He let out a wicked laugh, "I'm not going to hurt you kairi."

Tears ran down her cheeks and she could feel him playing with her hair. 'but I will hurt you if you open your mouth to anyone else. I'll hurt you and Aerith, so keep that in mind. I'm watching you."

He grabbed her shoulders and lifted her off the ground. Her feet dangled in the air and she grabbed his arms. "Listen carefully," he pinned her against the shower wall, "I own you." He smashed his lips against hers and ignored her cries.

………………………………………………..

Seifier successfully unbuttoned Yuffies pants before getting kneed in the balls. "Stay still and it won't be as painful," he hissed and pushed her knee down. She was breaking down, she sobbed and stopped fighting.

"That's a good choice," he whispered in her ear. She felt his hand creep under her sweater and against her flesh. She closed her eyes and whimpered.

Then she felt his head fall limply on her chest. She nudged his limp head and looked up. Leon glared down at Seifier with his metal pole in his shaking hand. He looked like he had been through hell. His shirt had rips all over it and he had a bruise on his cheek. Leon kicked his rival off of yuffie and snickered, "I guess I came just in time."

Yuffie chuckled but soon the tears started falling down her cheeks. He knelt beside her and wiped away her tears, "yuff, you know I wouldn't let him touch you." He helped her up and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I know but he was so close…."

"That sick bastard,' Leon snarled, "somebody set this all up." "We better find everyone else," Yuffie tried to walk but pain shot up her sprained ankle. Leon put her on his back and yuffie held on tight. "Let's go."

……………………………………………..

Vincent, Nida, and Riku walked through the darkened school. "Oh great the whole schools in 'lock down mode'," Nida knew that anybody that was locked out of their class during 'lock down mode' would never get back into class.

"Sephiroth has to be around here some where," Vincent was starting to lose his patience. "Kairis last class was gym," Riku muttered. Vincent rolled his eyes, "what's that got to do with anything?"

"During a lock down everyone in gym has to go outside. When we got here I didn't see Kairi anywhere," Nida explained. "maybe you over looked her," Vincent jumped to conclusions. They walked into the empty gym and after looking around they found themselves in the pool area.

"oh my god," Nida followed bloody water puddles to the edge of the pool. 'Some ones down there!" Riku dived in and fished up the cold limp person. "Aerith!" Nida gasped. Vincent helped Riku lift aerith out of the water. "Is she still breathing?" Nida asked.

Vincent checked for a pulse, and nodded, "she's okay." "Sephiroth," Riku growled. "He's gone," a small voice whispered. They all turned and stared at kairi. "I'm sorry," she wobbled towards them. "It was all his plans……

……………………………………


	23. The end?

MG: Well it's time to finish this story up.

Angry mob: NOOOOO

MG: (dodging pitchforks) Yep this is the last chapter.

………………………………………………….

Yuffie held her sisters cold hand and pushed her sisters sweaty chestnut hair back. Aerith clutched the hospital bed sheets in pain. "Yuffie, I can't take the pain," she shirked. "Where are you hurting?" Yuffies eyes started tearing up. "My heart Yuffie. I didn't wan to do this. But I have no choice."

Aerith tried to smile but the cut down her lips was threatening to split open. "What are you saying Aerith?" "We're leaving as soon as I get out of the hospital." Tears spilled down Yuffies cheeks, she knew this was coming but she refused to believe it. "What?"

"We're moving. Enough people have hurt us in this town, it's time to leave." "NO! We can't just keep moving away from our problems Aeirth! Problems follow people wherever they go!"

"We're leaving Yuffie! AND THAT'S THAT!" Aeriths apple green eyes narrowed and darkened. "But, but what about the Leonhart brothers. What about my friends….."

…………………………………………………..

(next day)

Kairi had checked into a mental institute two days ago. Dark rings encircled her eyes and her beauty seemed to have disappeared. She sat in her all white room and stared out the only window in her room.

"Kairi, you have a visitor," a young nurse escorted Sora into her room. "You have twenty minutes," the nurse exited the room. Sora cleared his throat. And handed Kairi some lilies he had picked. She hesitated, then she grabbed the lilies and mustered up a smile. "I'm sure you weren't expecting me to come see you…"

"I wasn't expecting anyone to come. I have no friends." Kairi sat on her bed and stared at him, "are you feeling sorry for me?" "I'm-I'm, what I mean to say is, that I am feeling sorry for you. You should have someone, a friend. To help you through this terrible times." (MG: Geesh Sora, are you Dr.Phil or something?)

Tears dripped from and she grabbed Sora. Her arm encircled him and she cried in his shirt. "Thank you, thank you so much…."

………………………………………………

Riku and Nida waited outside for Sora. "I wonder how she's doing," riku muttered. They were sitting on a bench outside and Nidas head was resting on his shoulder. "I don't know if I couldn't handle Sephiroth raping and stalking me."

"Yeah, she's strong but broken." Nida sat up and gazed at him, "what if it happened to me? I mean it almost did." He grabbed her hand and kissed her lightly, "I called Yuffie today." "And?" "She's moving," Nida muttered, "I wonder how Leon's going to take it…."

……………………………………………………….

Yuffie scurried around her empty house. She dumped her and her sisters belongings in boxes. She went up to her room and threw random things in boxes. When she entered her room she glanced around the stripped room.

She yanked her shirt off and threw it across the room. 'hmmmmm, the blinds are still open,' she glanced out the window, right into Leons room. She giggled when she thought about the little peep show she saw one day. She had made so many memories, so many friends.

She even had a boyfriend. Keyword, 'HAD.' Tonight she was going to break up with him. You know what they say about long distance relationships, they don't last. She looked up and almost had a heart attack. She hadn't realized that Leon had entered his room. He was only in his boxers.

He felt as if he were being watched and opened his window. She opened hers. "Hi, Yuff." "Hey," she murmured. 'It's now or never,' she rubbed her arm. "Are you feeling okay?" Leon leaned out his window.

'Say something Yuffie!' She looked down and gasped. She forgot she had token off her shirt and all she had on to cover her chest was a flimsy black bra. Her eyes got as large as saucers and Leon chuckled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY!" she crossed her arms over her small chest. "I was enjoying the view," he said and dodged a shoe Yuffie threw in his window. "Don't act like you weren't staring at my chest too!" She blushed and shut her blinds.

She had ignored his calls for her. If she looked at him anymore she was going to cry. 'I guess since I'm leaving Rinoa will be taking him,' Yuffie yanked a tank top on and moped downstairs. Ants ran past her and she tried to mush them. Whoever moved into this house was going to have a bad ant problem.

Just when she plopped on the sofa the doorbell rang. She sighed and her feet dragged to the door. She was expecting Leon but instead Vincent Valentine was at her door. She was slamming the door close but he moved his hand in the doorway. 'Damn it,' she stumbled back and glared at him, "What do you want!"

"I just came to see how you were doing. There's no need to be afraid," he invited himself in. "hey! Get out!" She followed him into the kitchen. "Got any instant coffee?" he grabbed an unpacked mug.

"Yeah it's in the-Hey! Get out of here!" She stomped over to Vincent and attempted to snatch the mug out of his hand. But his hand was glued to the mug. He grabbed her other wrist and tugged her over to him.

His lips were aiming for hers but she leaned back. "GET OFF!" She kneed him in the balls. Vincent held his testies (MG: (Laughing) Testies!) and groaned. "I have a boyfriend dumbass! Don't touch me again!"

"Boyfriend? Is that what you're calling him now?" Vincent recovered from Yuffies knee-balls-death-attack. "Yes he's my boyfriend. He's twice the boyfriend your dead beat ass was."

Vincent chuckled, "but he won't be your boyfriend when you move. He'll run back to his old girlfriend." "Shut up," she spat bitterly. "You know I'm right." "You're right but…" Vincent sighed, "what's so special about him?" "I love him."

…………………………………………….

(next day)

Aerith was released out of the hospital and helped Yuffie tape up the rest of their boxes. It was seven in the morning and no one was up while they loaded their pink jeep. Box after box Yuffie felt her heart ripping apart. "Yuffie!" Nida, Riku and Selphie ran across the street.

They all hugged and they helped her with the boxes. "Maybe it's better this way," she muttered. Nida patted Yuffies back and they threw another box in the jeep, "YUFF!" Sora ran up the sidewalk, holding hands with Kairi.

"Oh, hi Sora," she gave them a hug. "Cloud was so furious about you guys leaving he won't come out the house." Yuffie stared at the sidewalk, "you kept your promise right?" "Yuffie this isn't right! Just leaving and not telling him!"

"It's for the best," she choked back some tears. "We're all set," Aerith hopped in the jeep. Climbing in slowly she closed the door. Tears ran down her cheeks and she hastily wiped them away. But more kept coming, "bye guys."

Aerith started the car and pulled off. Yuffie was practically drowning in her own tears. Her hands covered her wet eyes. "WHAT THE!" Aerith slammed on brakes and Yuffie was thrown against her seatbelt. "Are you trying to kill me!" yuffie shrieked, then she looked out. And her heart fell.

Leons beat up car blocked the road and he was leaning against it. Like he was waiting for them, yuffie smirked. She got out of the car before her sister could stop her. She ran into his arms and they kissed with all their passion.

He stroked her ebony hair and gently kissed her lips. He wiped the remainder of her tears away. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't want to break up with you. I couldn't!"

"I know I understand. I'll miss you and…" Leon bit his lip. "Yes, Leon?" "I love you, and I'll be waiting for you to come back." Aerith honked the horn. "I won't forget you Squall!" she kissed him and turned to walk away but he still held her hand.

She felt him drop something in it and he kissed her hand. "Goodbye Yuff." She got into the jeep and tears escaped her eyes. She opened her hand and stared at the beautiful silver ring in her hand. The ring had a single indigo jewel on it. She read the inside and watched him get into his car.

_'To my first love Yuffie,'_ she kissed the ring. 'I hope you remember me as your first love Squall. Don't remember me as the girl who lived next door.'

……………………………………………..

MG: Whelp, it's over.(wipes tear) This was a wonderful fanfic.

Leon: I don't think so. (Yuffie bonks him on the head)

MG: I don't know about making a sequel.

Angry mob; DO IT! (throws pitchforks)

MG: I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, without you I wouldn't have finished this story. You all get yuffie plushies!

Yuffie: I can't believe it's over….

MG: Yeah-Yeah read my other fanfics people! (blows kisses) I love ya'll!


	24. Chapter 24

MG:Yes everyone the great mangagakaz is back!!!! So that means more stories from me!! I know the angry mob is going to be happy about this!

Angry mob: Oh shut up and write!

MG: Um, yeah. I'll update soon and expect more of my fics to be on other subjects. Anime, like Naruto,etc. Check it out.

Angry mob: Just update already!!

MG: Oh yeah, you guys can email me your thoughts and ideas. I'm so happy!!


End file.
